Kagome's Choice and Inuyasha's Heart
by XRenku-samaX
Summary: The Shikon Jewel is whole and Naraku is gone, so what is there for Kagome? She has to leave something behind at whatever she chooses. Either to leave her family, or leave the han'yo she loves?
1. Preview

_**Author's note: This is a preview of my new fanfiction! Yay! It is an Inuyasha one, but ya'll still love it, right? Anyway, it does have a different plot then the other stories, so I hope you will all like! **_

**Warning: Rated M for lemons, cursing, and violence with blood…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in Inuyasha. XD however, I wish I did. I do own the plot and maybe characters that are not in the Inuyasha series. **

_The battle was intense, sending chills down Kagome's back, as she sat there…watching. Sango was off by her side, throwing her boomerang at an ugly demon, which stood tall, barely the size of a tree. Miroku was at her other side, fighting another demon with help from Shippo. Inuyasha stood in front of her, using his sword to protect her._

_She scooted back, trying to reach for her bow and arrow, that was far behind her. She saw Inuyasha swing his sword, slicing the demon barely. She made a dash for her weapon. Inuyasha, however, heard her swift movement and turned quickly. _

"_Kagome! Get back here!" shouted Inuyasha, taking his attention away from the demon. Kagome ran faster, stretching her arm, her hand barely touching the hard wooden bow. _

_A powerful force hit her on the side, sending her far from her bow. She landed hard on her legs, hearing a loud crack. _

_She looked quickly at her leg, which began to hurt. Tears quickly surfaced her face, as her leg hurt when she moved._

_Inuyasha, to Kagome's guess, must have heard the crack and was now running towards her, with fright in his eyes. _

_However, the demon swung at Inuyasha, sending him flying at a tree. Inuyasha crash into it, making it break in half. _

_Kagome tired calling his name, but the tears blocked her cry. She saw in the corner of her eyes, the demon running at her. _

_She stiffened in fright, watching as he came close. _

_She knew she was going to die here, and she knew why. She was weak, and weak, future girl who doesn't know how to fight. She knew that her life was going to end if no one did a thing, nor her. _

_She then saw the Shikon Jewel, which was hanging on a silver chain around her neck, glow brightly. She looked down, wrapping her hands around it. She closed here eyes as the demon was only but a foot away. _

_Her eyes jerked wide, glowing bright white. The demon screamed, being hit with a powerful power, that surrounded Kagome. _

_Inuyasha quickly ran, noticing the power. He had to get to Kagome, but where did this power come from. The light blinded him, as he ran into it. _

_When the light died down, Inuyasha blinked, seeing white dots in his eyes. He shook his head, looking around. He noticed the demon he was fighting was gone, gone into ashes. He was amazed and bewildered by it. He heard a moan as he quickly turned his head. Kagome was laying on her back, her face looking away. He jumped towards her, lifting her up slightly. He rested her head on his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Something tickled his chin as he looked down. His eyes went wide with shock, as no words came out of his mouth. _

_Kagome moaned as she woke, blinking slowly at the hanyou, who's mouth was opened wide. She noticed there was no pain in her leg, but her legs did feel wobbly. _

"_Inuyasha…what it is?" she asked, blinking in confusion. What happened that made him looked shock?_

"_Kagome…you look…different…" he said, with trouble. He looked at her from head to toe. Her scent had change, and some of her appearance. _

_She blinked. She looked at her neck, and noticed the Shikon Jewel was gone. She looked back at the hanyou. _

"_Inuyasha…you smell like…a forest," Kagome said, noticing the scents around strongly. _

_**XD! I hope you like the preview! –waves at friends- They are sitting next to me...XD**_

_**The chapters for this story will surely come…once I get them off my Laptop! WHOOT THE LAPTOP! **_


	2. Hope

**Warning: Becareful in the later chapters...**

**Disclaimer: XD We all know the answer...Heck I wish I did own Inuyasha but life is life. **

Chapter One: Hope

The sun slowly sunk behind the dark moutain, that stood far from her reach. The dark of the night creeped into the sky, shining low light stars above her.

_'What should I do? I really don't have a meaning to stay here...' _thought Kagome as she sat, resting her chin on her knees. She let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes. A tear slowly left her eyes, rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, afraid if someone would sense it. It was too late.

"Kagome?" said the familiar voice of the hanyou. She looked up quickly, with a smile on her face.

"Hi Inuyasha. What are you doing out here?" asked Kagome, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I smelled tears...what were you crying about?" asked Inuyasha, sitting down beside her. He blinked when she shook her head.

"It was nothing really. You know, you worry to much," Kagome said, giggling at his expression.

"Feh, you crying means something is up, now tell," said Inuyasha, folding his arms into his haori. She frowned.

"What if I don't want too?" asked Kagome, turning to face him more.

"Feh," said Inuyasha, looking towards the moutain. She sighed loudly before standing up, stretching. He looked up, "Where are you going?"

"Bed, you coming?" asked Kagome, walking towards a hut.

"Go on, I'll be there later..." said Inuyasha, looking away from her. Kagome shrugged as she entered the hut, closing the door behind her. He sighed before laying on his back, looking at the sky.

He closed his eyes, releasing another deep sigh. He drifted to sleep.

-

Today...it smelt like flowers and happiness. Children giggled as they ran around the village, enjoying the spring weather.

Inuyasha was sitting on a branch, watching blossoms swim in the breeze. He wrinkled his nose and sneezed. He grumbled, folding his arms in his haori. A familiar scent caught his nose as he looked down. Kagome was smiling at him, holding tons of pink and white flowers in her arms. She was wearing a white kimono with a light pink under kimono. The white one had little red flowers on the sleeves and lower end.

"Inuyasha, come down here will you?" asked Kagome

"Feh, and why should I?" asked Inuyasha

"Then I'll make you silly," said Kagome

"Feh," Inuyasha jumped down from the branch to be in front of Kagome.

"Better," said Kagome, giggling.

"What is it that you want?" asked Inuyasha, looking annoyed at her.

"I wanted to know if you would like to help me with decorating the wedding with these?" asked Kagome, putting the flowers up to him. He sneezed again, rubbing his nose. She blinked, "Inuyasha, are you allergic to pollen?"

"No," said Inuyasha, sneezing again. Kagome shook her head.

"You are too. Why else are you sneezing? Fleas?" said Kagome

"It ain't funny," said Inuyasha

"Well since you are allergic to pollen, can you help the men out?" asked Kagome

"Feh,"

Inuyasha walked off, leaving Kagome alone. Kagome smiled as she walked back to the village.

Kagome felt a shake on her shoulder. She moaned as she tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She waved her hand and curled back into her sleeping back.

"Kagome, get up," said Inuyasha, whispering loudly into her ear. She tiredly opened her eyes, blinking.

"Inuyasha, I don't want too! Go away!" said Kagome, whining. Inuyasha sighed as he picked her up, carrying her out of the hut.

She protested, shouting she wanted to go back in a sleep. He just frowned at her, carrying her into the forest.

She angerly folded her arms on her chest, staring at the ground beneath them.

"Inuyasha, why did you have to wake me up this early!" said Kagome, looking at Inuyasha. He stopped walking, sitting down on the ground, with her in his lap.

"Kagome, please tell me what is bugging you?" asked Inuyasha, a little on the whiny side. Kagome blinked.

"Why?" asked Kagome

"I need to know what is upsetting you," said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, it is nothing, really,"

"It is too something if it made you cry,"

"Inuyasha, it is not important for you to know,"

"Kagome, why won't you tell me?"

"Because Inuyasha...it deals with...everything," Kagome sighed.

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. The Shikon Jewel, the Feudal Era, everything,"

"What about those things Kagome?"

"I just don't know...if I belong here," said Kagome, whispering the last part, hoping he wouldn't hear. But he did. His eyes went wide as his hand tightened on her shoulder.

"Belong here? Kagome...you always have belonged here," said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha...no I haven't. I wasn't even born in this time. I can't fight really,"

"Kagome, where did this come from?"

"Since Sango and Miroku got married," Kagome sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I just don't see me staying here with out a reason,"

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, pulling her chin to face him with his hand. He used his other hand's thumb to wipe the tear away, "You always had a reason,"  
"Like what? I was only here because I could sense the Shikon shards. Now, the jewel is completed. I have no reason,"

"You do too,"

"What?"

"To be with me," said Inuyasha, seeing Kagome's eyes go wide. He lend in and kissed her deeply. She whimpered but relaxed as she deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They released for air. Tears rolled down her face.

He wiped them off, smiling sadly.

"Now you see your true reason," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled, before cuddling close to him.

"I do,"

**Hoped you like. -eyes twitch- I am like tired now...so I am going to bed...bye!**


	3. A Day With The Two

Chapter Two: A Day With The Two

Kagome walked slowly behind Inuyasha, looking down at the ground. She bit on her fingernail, thinking deeply. Too deeply in fact that she appearitly rip her nail off, letting her finger bleed.

"Ow," she whispered loudly, sucking her thumb now. She hated the taste of blood. Inuyasha somehow heard with his doggy ears, so he was looking at her. He looked confused.

She walked passed him with out releizing, only to be stopped by a pull on her arm. She gasped, feeling her thumb knobbed hardly. She looked at Inuyasha.

He was holding her elbow, looking deeply at her hurt thumb.

"Idiot, why did you do this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She huffed.

"I didn't mean too! I just did it! Do you actually think I would do this to myself!" she asked angerly, wanting to suck her thumb. Inuyasha frowned.

"Hold still," he said, as he began to lick her sore spot. She froze, staring at her thumb. It was no longer hurting, which made her happy. Just somehow, his tongue was relaxing to her. She shook her head, getting the thought out of her head. He was done, wrapping her thumb with a small fabric.

"You don't have to do that. It is just a small cut," she said, looking at her bandaged hand. He sighed, crossing his arms.

"You'll be whining about it later," he said as he began to walk forward again, "Come on,"

Kagome nodded, catching up to him. She sighed, looking at the sky.

"It is a beautiful day. I can't believe Spring will be over soon," she said. Inuyasha huffed.

"Feh, I want it to end soon," he said

"Is it because you are allergic?"  
"I am not,"

"You are too. Your nose doesn't like pollen," she said, poking his nose. She smiled as he looked away.

"My nose doesn't like a lot of stuff," he said

"Oh, and what are those stuff?" she asked

"…stuff…"

"So what does your nose like?"

"…Many things…" Inuyasha began to blush slightly. The only thing his nose loves is Kagome's sweet scent. It just relaxed him, letting him know she was there.

Kagome tugged on a dog ear, bring him close. She closed her eyes, blowing a warm breath into his ear. He blushed darkly, feeling his ear twitch. She began to rub it slowly, making him blush more. He tried so hard not to start his purr-growl, which would be really embrassing.

Inuyasha soon snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her sideways. She was resting her back on his arm, looking up at him. Her hand rested on his chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath his haori. She blushed slightly as he leaned him.

He blew in her ear, whispering something soft that she couldn't catch. He soon kissed her lips, making her blush more. She deepened it, pulling him down slightly. Her hand rested on his chin, feeling the soft, warm skin of his. She moaned as his hand ran slightly up her back, to her shoulder. He pulled her back up, releasing the kiss.

"That is pay back for the ear rub," said Inuyasha, grinning. Kagome blushed, looking down at her feet.

-

Nightfall came, as clouds covered the night sky. Kagome wrapped herself in her sleeping bag, closing her eyes. Inuyasha was watching her in a branch of a tree, close enough to keep an eye on her. He rested his sword against him, releasing a sigh.

Kagome drifted into sleep.

-

When morning came, Kagome screamed.

**XD…sorry to leave you hanging. I thought awhile on this…and I reliezed that I should stop here. Soon, there will be a little more action in the later chapters. **

**Preview of Chapter Three: Sango and Miroku Return**

_**Kagome shook slightly as she sat by Sango. She couldn't stare…nor even look at Inuyasha who was sitting at the other side of the hut. **_

_**Sango looked at Kagome, confused and nervous. She wanted to know what was wrong with Kagome. She stood, taking Kagome's hand. **_

"_**Kagome, lets go take a bath. I haven't seen you in awhile, we need to catch up," said Sango, smiling at her friend. Kagome nodded slowly, quickly grabbing her bag, not looking at anyone. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, wondering. What was wrong with Kagome? **_


	4. Sango and Miroku Return

…**-snake hiss- The last chapter ending…to me, kinda sucked major time! Anyway, my day is so perfect! –sarcastic- The library was closed in the morning till school opened…which was okay. Then during my third period class (I'm in high school), I was sitting in a room with other people, listening to History teachers talk…-snore feast- Then during that, someone so freakin' stupid set a towel on fire in a bathroom…so I had to sit outside in the sun, waiting to get back in for lunch. During lunch, some stupid basketball geeks yell at me and my friends for being loud. How the heck do I know if they are being loud if I am listening to MCR loudly and doing homework? So I get pissed off, cuz they start throwing bottle caps at my friends. So when they do it again, I throw my Biology book down, jumped, and ran at them, fist ready. Later on I flipped them off, saying if they mess with me again, I was going to give them one straight in the fist. **

…**so sorry you had to listen to that. Anyway, -smiles- Lets talk more on the story…**

**The chapter preview…WON'T happen till way later on chapters…kay? Sorry for the confusing…I wasn't thinking yesterday very much…XD**

**Chapter Three: Sango and Miroku's Return**

Kagome's eyes went wide, as a small-like black demon crawled up her legs. She saw the fangs it had, seeing drool drop onto her sleeping bag. She grabbed her yellow bag, and hit it on the side of the head. It went flying to a tree, giving her time to quickly stand up. She didn't have arrows with her, or even a bow.

She turned, heading into the forest. Where ever Inuyasha was, she knew he will find her, but first she thought the main thing that came to her…run.

Inuyasha was by the camp, fighting off many small demons. They all hissed at him.

"Mutt, get out of our way…we don't want to kill you…we just want to have the jewel," hissed one, walking slowly away from Inuyasha's sword.

"Like hell I will let you get it," Inuyasha, swinging his sword. The demons avoided, running behind him. They headed to the forest. Inuyasha sighed, looking back.

He then noticed Kagome was gone. He freaked out, sniffing the area. She was in the forest, deep too. And, those demons were running to her.

"Damn!" he shouted, as he began to run after the demons. He jumped in the trees. At least he'll let the demons run but he needed to get to Kagome fast, and soon.

Kagome stopped, breathing for air. She was running non-stop.

She fell on her knees as her legs tiredly gave out. She rested her back on a tree, closing her eyes.

The sounds of the forest were quiet…too quiet for that matter.

"Girl…hand us the jewel…and you will live…" said a deep, hissing voice from her side. She opened her eyes quickly, looking around the forest. She used the tree to help her up, feeling them wobbling underneath her. She moved to her left, away from the sound. Then a hissing came from her left, her right, above her, and everywhere else. They had trapped her, in this circle. She had no where to run, she had nothing to protect her.

"I…" she thought. She would live if she gave the jewel…but was that true? And if she did, Inuyasha would be pissed at her, "I will not give you the jewel!"

"Hey…foolish mortal…die for your idiocy…" a demon quickly jumped at her. She backed into a tree, kicking her leg up.

The demon whelped, as he landed on his side, slowing standing up. His eyes went blood shot red with anger, as he fangs grew longer.

"You will pay…" he hissed deeply, slowly walking to her. The other small demons popped from the sides, gaining up at her.

She closed her eyes, almost crying.

Kagome thought for a moment that this was it, until she was lifted into the air, being held by two strong arms. Kagome barely opened her eyes, seeing the red cloth she so well knew. She released a long breath, only to faint in his arms.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, as she felt her body joint from her sleeping world. She rubbed her eyes, soon to see the red haori wrapped around her. She felt the silver, soft hair tickle her cheek. She released a soft giggle, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I see you are awake," Inuyasha said, smiling as he looked at her with the corner of his eye. She smiled.

"Yes, and I see you are carrying me," she felt his arms tighten around her lower legs.

"Feh, you fainted so I had too," he said, looking away.

She buried her face into his hair, sighing.

"Thanks,"

"…sure," he said, looking ahead. He saw the familiar village that now he called home. She looked up, seeing Shippo playing in the field, with other village children. Kagome giggled, seeing him being tackled by five kids.

Sango was sitting by Kaede's hut, resting her back on the wall. She enjoyed the sunset, it was relaxing to her.

She looked to her side, seeing Inuyasha and Kagome, and smiled. She stood up quickly and waved.

"Miroku, look who is here," she said, as Miroku popped out from the hut. He waved to at his friends, smiling.

"Nice to see them again," he said

**XD sorry the story part was short, I promise I won't talk a lot in the beginning…-bows- I hoped you liked. More shall come! HAZZAH! XDDDD**


	5. To Know Would Be Heaven

Chapter Five: To Know Will Be Heaven 

Sango hugged Kagome in a friendly embrace, once Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha took his haori back, putting it one. He began to walk towards the hut, where Miroku was standing by.

"Sango it is so good to see you. How was your Honeymoon?" Kagome asked, smiling at Sango. Sango blushed, quickly looking down at her feet.

"It went well. How where things here?" Sango asked. Kagome thought.

"Nothing really, just the same old thing. Protecting the jewel and getting attacked by other demons," said Kagome, "Other then that, nothing,"

"Well, okay," said Sango, "Come on, Kaede started cooking some of her tasty stew,"

Kagome nodded, hearing her stomach grumble.

"My stomach was happy to hear that," said Kagome. Both girls laughed, as they walked down towards the hut.

Kagome entered first, smiling at the small fur ball that attacked her in a tight hug.

"Kagome, you're back!" said Shippo, looking up with a childish smile. Kagome ruffed his hair.

"It's good to see you too Shippo," said Kagome

"Hello Lady Kagome," said Kaede, pouring stew into a bowl. She handed it to Kagome, with a smile on her face.

"Hi Lady Kaede," said Kagome, taking the bowl and walking to rest her back against a wall.

Inuyasha was sitting in a corner of the hut, his sword resting on his shoulder and his eyes closed. His ears flicked left to right, hearing every sound made within the hut and outside.

Kagome sighed as she took a sip of the stew, feeling the heat of it flow down her throat, to the pit of her stomach.

When everyone was finished eating, Kagome and Sango left to go to the hot spring. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, who now had his eyes opened.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow at Miroku. Miroku shook his head.

"You seem so quiet tonight Inuyasha," said Miroku, scratching the back of head.

"Why do you care? It ain't nothin' new," said Inuyasha, standing up.

Miroku blinked.

"Where are you going?" asked Miroku

"Out, and not somewhere where you think. And if I smell you over at the hot springs, even thou one of the girls is your wife, I will kill you, or give you hell,"

Inuyasha left the hut, leaving his sword. Miroku stared at it. He grabbed it and ran out of the hut. He was too late, because Inuyasha was gone.

He sighed, heading back into the hut. Inuyasha doesn't need it, right?

Kagome giggled as Sango told her the stupid things Miroku had done while they were gone. Sango relaxed soon in the water, sighing.

"This is so nice," Sango said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah," Kagome said, playing with the full Shikon Jewel with her fingers. She looked up at the stars, swing the jewel. Sango opened her eyes, and stared at it.

"So have you made your choice yet?" asked Sango. Kagome looked back down, blinking. She then smiled sadly.

"No, it is hard. I don't want to leave my family and lose them forever, but I don't want to lose you guys either," said Kagome, sighing.

"You don't have to worry about us, but maybe Inuyasha," said Sango

"Yeah, Inuyasha will be upset if I left…" Kagome sighed

"So, have you too kissed yet?" asked Sango. Kagome blushed red. Sango giggled, "Well that answered my question,"

"W-We have…" said Kagome

"Finally. I'm happy for you," said Sango

"Thanks…but it still won't be easy…"

"Do you at least know what you want more?"

"Heh…to know will be heaven…"

"…"

"I kind of do…but I want to wait before I finally…truly know,"

Sango smiled.

"I hope you find it soon,"

"I do too,"

Kagome looked back up at the stars. She closed her eyes, and prayed.

**I hoped you like! –smiles- I will update quickly as possible, but I am not sure. Now I have a party to get ready to go to soon! PARTY! –brings out a birthday hat and starts dancing to MCR- **


	6. Inuyasha and Kagome's Heat

Is so sorry I didn't update on the weekend! –bows- My parents started moving stuff around, and I got stuck with cleaning… 

**Chapter Five: (Last one was Four) Inuyasha and Kagome's Heat**

Inuyasha huffed as he dangled his leg over a branch, with his hair blowing to the side as a small breeze swept over. He closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Thoughts were running through his head, making him a little mad. He opened one eye, seeing the stars fully glowing now. For some reason, he wished the New moon was tomorrow, only to affect his smell.

He groaned at the thought of it, sighing. He scratched the top of his head, releasing a long breath.

Tomorrow, Kagome was in heat. He stressed all the time about since the first time they met. When she was going through it, he had to hold himself from pouncing on her, or worse…taking her. He avoided her, or even tried too. Sometimes demons attacked and she had to be close to him. He never regretted it, but it drove him mad with the sweet, glorious scent, taking him over the edge.

He shook his head, pounding it. He had to get the thought out of his head. At least they got back to be around Sango and Miroku. Kagome was distracted with them around and he could just hide in the forest, waiting for the two days to pass by.

Kagome stretched, releasing a sigh. Inuyasha wasn't back yet, and she was getting tried of waiting.

She left a corner of the hut, putting her book down that she was reading, and blew out the candles that gave her light. She heard the soft snoring of Sango and Miroku, who were sleeping on a futon together in another corner. Shippo was sleeping on her sleeping bag, cuddling close to the pillow.

She huffed slightly, shaking her head. She got over to her sleeping bag and crawled in, moving Shippo a little. He groaned slightly, only to cuddle to Kagome's warmth. Kagome giggled as she closed her eyes, hoping that Inuyasha's presence would be there when she woke up.

Inuyasha opened his eyes quickly when he notice the sun beating into his eyes. He growled as he rubbed his eyes, putting his ears to work. He heard no sounds of footsteps around him which was good. He sniffed the air, noticing the smell of smoke from fires, food cooking and the scent of clean people. He jumped to his feet, making the branch of the tree shake. Today was going to be a rough, and long day…and it was just one out of two days to go.

He began to jump further from the village, thinking. What could entertain him today that wasn't about Kagome? Nothing came to his mind. (XD)

Kagome pouted as she sat in front of the fire, boiling water. She fell back, covering her eyes in fist, and slightly screamed. Luckily Sango and Miroku were out, and Shippo was with the village children, playing.

Inuyasha didn't return that morning, telling her she was going to be bored today. She sat up again, huffing.

"Why did he go?" she asked to herself, staring at the bubbles in the water. She looked at the hut's door, barely seeing a breeze move it. She knew Summer was to come and that made her even mad. She hated the heat of Summer, but loved to wear lighter and cooler clothes. However, Inuyasha wouldn't allow her, since he said it reveals too much of her body, but he always had a blush on his face when he did.

She grinned, standing up quickly. She ran to her bag and took out the stuff in it. She was going to go home for awhile and get her 'Summer clothes'. She put the now empty bag over her shoulder, and started to walk to the door. She then turned her head at the sword resting against the wall, Tetsusaiga. She grabbed it and looked at it closer. She had to give this to Inuyasha, which also gave her time to tell him where she was going. She walked out the hut, and into the forest as she ran.

Inuyasha twitched as he notice a scent that was close, far but close. He turned his head quickly to the scent path, as the sweet scent called to him. He almost began to run off, but something hit him. He paused as he realized his claws were growing longer and sharp. He hissed as a pain strike his cheeks. His hair grew longer, and so did his ears. He looked down slowing at his side, wide eyes as his noticed one thing, the Tetsusaiga wasn't there. He then went into complete darkness, no longer seeing his surroundings. His demon self had taken over his body, leaving his mind blank.

Kagome held to a tree as pushed branches out of her way. She took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you!" she yelled out, only to listen closer now. She pushed another branch out of her way, sighing as she noticed the red haori in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest, "Hah, I found you,"

She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, tightly thou. She heard him panting, breathing harsh.

She turned her head slightly, only to gasp. The purple marks across brought chills down her spine.

"In-Inuyasha?" she stuttered, trying to move. His grasp on her tightened, bring her close to his chest. She let out a grunt, as she was having a hard time breathing now. She tried to reach for the Tetsusaiga, but with no success. He had ripped her bag of her shoulder, a long with his sword, and threw it to a tree. The sword clanged as it hit against the trunk.  
Kagome's eyes went wide as she heard ripping from her back, as the shirt bared it out. She blushed red, feeling his claws run down her back, barely touching her hot skin. She moaned out, tightening her grip on his haori. She buried her face into his neck, as he ran down and up her back. She wanted this, but not like this. He was in his demon form and she wanted her han'yo back.

She was soon pinned to the ground, her arms stretched away from him and her body. His red eyes beat into her brown ones, showing desire and heat. She gasped as he kissed her on the lips, deeply and hurtfully. She moaned, moving her legs a little. She had to stop him, and this was the way.

She quickly and fast kicked him in the painful place for a man. He let out a scream, scrambling off of her, kneeling away from her. She quickly stood up, crying slightly as she grabbed her bag and ran, to the well.

He laid on his side, reaching for his sword. The demon hissed in his mind as he was being pushed away by both human and han'yo.

Inuyasha let out a gasp, breathing roughly as he felt everything go back to normal.

Kagome's scent was near, along with tears. He sadly looked at the ground, resting his forehead on the dirt.

"Kagome, please forgive me," he whispered out, closing his eyes.

Kagome was back in her time, falling to her knees as she cried. She felt awful for hurting him, but pained at leaving him.

She looked at the well house door before standing up and running into the house.

**Hoped you like! XD I tired making it longer but I had to stop somewhere to carrying on to the next chapter and I wanted to update soon. **


	7. Summer Days and Problems Solved

Chapter Six: Summer Days and Problems Solved

Kagome sat on her bed, viewing her toes. She had just arrived home, having to change out of her torn shirt. She was now wearing a light pink tee, with a dark blue skirt.

She flopped back on her bed, only to see the ceiling. Kagome sighed deeply, before rolling over to her stomach.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered out, a tear slowly creeping their way down her cheek. She buried her face into her arms, only to have more tears run.

A knock came at her door and she fell silence. She looked back up, wiping the tears off her face. She sat up, and coughed.

"Come in," she finally said, making sure everything was in place. She heard the door opened, seeing her mom in the doorway.

"Kagome dear…is everything alright? When you got home, you ran fast to your room," her mom said, leaning on the doorway. Kagome gave her a weak, yet sad smile.

"I am fine mom, really…" Kagome said, tears starting up again on her face. She quickly buried her face into her hands. Her mom closed the door and walked to her bed, sitting on it. She then wrapped her arms around her daughter, rubbing her back.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" she asked, resting her chin on her daughter's head, hearing the tired girl cry on her mom.

Kagome calmed down, sniffing as she told her mom everything from the time Inuyasha avoided her. Kagome's mom took this in, as she rubbed her daughter's shoulder, giving much comfort she could give. When Kagome was finished, her mom let out a sigh.

"I don't know how I can help you Kagome," she said, feeling bad. Kagome smiled sadly.

"I know you can't mom, you didn't have to go through this,"

"Oh but Kagome, I did go through the love circle. Listen Kagome," her mom said, walking to the door, "Listen well too. If Inuyasha truly loves you…he will come around, realizing what he has done. If he so much cares for you that he is welling to die protecting you, then that is love. I am sure he didn't mean too, and from what you said to me…he had no control. I hope you can figure out on your own on what you should do," her mom left the room, leaving Kagome alone. Kagome closed her eyes, flopping back on her bed. She yelled a muffled scream, before sighing.

_I do love him…I can't stop thinking about him! I mean…does he love me as much? This is so hard to deal with! _

Kagome sat up quickly and looked around. She blinked before she ran out of the room, heading to the bathroom.

Inuyasha sat sadly in a tree, viewing the well. He bit his lower lip, making blood drip slightly down his chin.

"Damn…how could I be so stupid!" he shouted, shaking the trees around him. He balled his hands into fist, feeling the blood run on his claws.

He relaxed now, standing on the branch. He had no idea if Kagome was going to be back, or if he should go and get her. He was lost now. Kagome left to her time because of him.

He huffed, closing his eyes.

_Damn! How in hell did I leave my sword! I could have really hurt Kagome…if it wasn't for my weakness. Damn, damn, damn! Now she might never come back and I can't go there…she would freak out…damn. _

He stared up at the sky.

_I'll wait for at least a week…maybe she would come back…and if she doesn't…then…_

Kagome sighed as she rested against the wall. She grumbled at the pain around her stomach, feeling sick in a way. She ran her hand through her hair, mumbling.

Her period had started now, which meant pain for a week. (A/N: -evil, dark, sinister music playing in the background- The one week that comes to a girl every month! OH THE HORROR!)

Kagome walked down the stairs, now wearing black sweatpants. She walked into the kitchen, sitting out a Ramen bowl. She stared at her Ramen, thinking. Tears started to well up in her eyes, as she rubbed them away quickly. She huffed, fixing herself the Ramen.

"After this week, I will go back to Inuyasha," she said, slamming her fist on the counter, only to hiss to the pain.


	8. A Week Passed, A New Beginning

Chapter Seven: A Week Passed, A New Beginning

Kagome sighed in relief. She twirled around her room, throwing summer clothes into her bag.

Her pain was gone and she wanted to hurry and get back to the Feudal Era, to her Inuyasha.

Kagome was wearing a tan, jean skirt, with a white tank top and a red short-sleeve over shirt. She had some of the buttons buttoned around her stomach area. She wore the Shikon Jewel around her neck as always, making it glitter to the pure power she had.

Kagome grabbed her bag when she was finished, running down the steps. She threw the bag at the door and went to the kitchen, where her mom and her brother where.

"Morning everyone!" Kagome said, smiling cheerfully as she walked to the table. She sat down by her brother, staring at the breakfast her mom made.

"Morning Kagome," said her mom, sitting down in front of her. Kagome smiled before looking down at her brother.

"So Seta, what are you doing today?" she asked, grabbing her fork. Sota looked up, finishing his bit of eggs.

"I might be playing soccer with some friends," he said, pointing at his soccer ball.

"Kagome, do you have everything you need to go back?" her mom asked

"Hum-um. I do," Kagome said, pointing at her bag down at the hall. Kagome's mom smiled.

"I'm glad," she said

"I'm surprised Inuyasha didn't come and get you like he always does Kagome," said Sota. Kagome blinked at him and their mom froze. Sota freaked out, only to come when Kagome smiled.

"I told him I was going for awhile. He also had some stuff to do…here and there that he might have been distracted to come," Kagome said

"Oh, Okay," said Sota, smiling weakly.

Kagome got up, walking down the hall. She threw her bag over her shoulders, smiling back at her family.

"I'll come back soon, bye!" she shouted, waving at her family. Her family smiled.

"Bye Kagome, and please do," said her mom.

"See you later sis," Sota said, stuffing his face.

Kagome was out the door and headed to the well house. When she closed the well house door behind her, she let out a deep sigh. She held to the rim of the well, and looked down at the darkness below. She smiled.

"Here I come," she whispered, jumping into it. Soon she was traveling to the Feudal Era, to see Inuyasha.

Sango released a long sigh as she wiped sweat from her forehead. It was hot today and she hated it.

The heat of Summer got to them as Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat around the village. Miroku lad back on his back, having his sleeves rolled up and his eyes closed. Shippo was striped to only pants, since he was just a kid.

Sango had her sleeves and skirt rolled up, letting sweat develop on the bare skin. She felt miserable, but at least the night was cooler…but barely.

Shippo finally let out a moan.

"When is Kagome coming back?" he whined, looking up at Sango. Sango sighed again.

"When she does Shippo. Haven't I told you that bunches of times this week?" she asked

"Yeah but Kagome is never really away for a week, I'm worried!"

"Shippo, Kagome can take care of herself, and Inuyasha might be with her," said Miroku, looking to his side.

"But I smell Inuyasha here! He didn't leave!" shouted Shippo

"Inuyasha didn't leave?" asked Sango, weird out.

"That's strange," said Miroku

They all sat there pondering, now forgetting about the heat.

Inuyasha panted. The heat got to him now, sending beads of sweat down his face. He shake, feeling him self dried barely. He sniffed the air, hoping a scent would come to him.

"Kagome, where are you?" he whined out, hoping she was around. A week to him was awful as he tried so had to distracted himself. It didn't work. Then a scent caught to him. He stood up quickly and dashed for it into the woods, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

Kagome got out of the well, throwing the bag over and by the well's rim. She mumbled something soft and looked around. The heat caught to her, but it was nothing. She was wearing lighter clothes after all. She saw a flash in the forest, as she froze. She stared for a moment, only to smile small.

Inuyasha appeared out of the forest, looking slightly at her, but manly at the ground. He walked slowly towards her, only to stop a foot away from her.

"Kagome, you came back," was all he had to say, for now. Kagome nodded, leaning against the well.

"Yes, I had too," she said, smiling.

"You didn't have too," he said, still not looking at her.

"Oh but I did. I had to come back to you, Inuyasha," she said

Inuyasha jumped at her, putting his hands on the rim of the well. She almost fell back, but she held tight to the well. She looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes, hearing him breath barely.

"Kagome, do you even know what I almost done to you?" he asked roughly. Kagome nodded.

"Yes," she said, looking down at her feet.

"Then why?"

"Because…if you truly love me by welling to die protecting me…then I truly love you for being there, through thick and thin,"

Inuyasha looked up into her eyes. She had tears now, resting on the rims of her eyes.

"No matter what Inuyasha, I am there. What you almost did, I forgive you. After all, maybe part of it was my fault,"

"No…it wasn't,"

"It was too. See…I wanted it so badly…and yet I didn't,"

"What?" Inuyasha was lost. She wanted him to take her…but yet didn't?

"You see, I wanted it badly with you…but when it happened, it really wasn't you, but your demon self," she said, tears now running. She rubbed at them, looking away from him. He grabbed her chin and kissed her with deep passion and sadly. She whimpered softly, only to kiss him back with the same amount. She ran her hands on both of his cheeks. He released, looking at her.

"Kagome, I love you," he whispered out. She smiled, crying happily.

"And I love you," she whispered back, kissing him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Hah! Booya! Hoped you liked!**


	9. A New Journey And A Heated Battle Begins

Chapter Eight: On Ward For A New Journey

Kagome sat in Inuyasha lap, watching the sunset in the distance. When she arrived back, she stayed with Inuyasha for the rest of the day.

Inuyasha had his chin rested on her chin, breathing softly and slowly. She cuddled closed to his chest, resting her cheek on the rough haori. She felt his grip tighten barely, as she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha was now asleep, enjoying the scent of Kagome close to him and the sounds of her low breathing. She was now asleep in his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist. The sky grew dark on the two lovers, with the only light of the crescent moon and low light stars.

Miroku blew out a candle flame, stretching as he looked around the hut. Shippo was with Kaede, sleeping there for the night. Sango was in the corner of the hut, fixing a futon. She stretched, feeling the present of his stare. She turned her face, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, putting her hands in her lap. She saw him shake his head, as he began to walk towards her. He kneeled in front of her and smiled.

"Nothing, just staring at your beauty," he said, putting a finger under her chin. She blushed slightly, and smiled.

"That is the cheese-ish thing you have pretty much said," she said. He chuckled slightly, leaning in. His lips touched hers, as a kiss came about. Sango placed her hand on his cheek, bring him closer with her other arm around his neck. He deepened it, making her moan to his touch of passion.

He released, looking down into her brown eyes. She smiled, letting her fingers twirl in his hair, felling the summer sweat on his forehead. He smiled back, kissing her again.

He now had her underneath him, as he kissed her deeply. She arched to him, his arms around her waist. She moaned as he ran his hands on her hot stomach. He smiled on her lips, licking the bottom one of hers for entrance. She opened her mouth on his, feeling his tongue exploded her mouth. Tonight was theirs and it was going to be fun….

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the site in front of her. She was now surrounded by wooden walls and the smell of food was close. She rolled over, seeing barely Kaede and Shippo with her tired eyes. When the tiredness went away, She saw steam from a pot, and Shippo coloring.

Kagome sat up slowly, stretching her arms up in the air. She rubbed her eyes, feeling a weight on her lap. She looked down at the weight with one eyes closed and the other opened.

"Morning Kagome and I'm glad you're back!" said Shippo, cheery. Kagome smiled and patted his head.

"Morning Shippo," she looked around the hut again, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha should be back. He went out for a bit," said Kaede, cutting up food. She smiled at Kagome.

Kagome nodded before standing up, surprising Shippo. She began to walk towards the door, grabbing her sandals. She then left the hut, which made Shippo shocked.

"Where is Kagome going?" asked Shippo, looking at Kaede. Kaede chuckled.

"Love does come first," said Kaede, bring confusing to Shippo's mind.

Kagome walked on, viewing the rims of the forest. She let out a sigh, stopping in her tracks. She murmured something, thinking up stuff.

Then arms snaked around her waist, bring her into the trees. She jumped at first in surprised but relaxed at the touch. Inuyasha twirled her around to face him, frowning slightly.

"What are you doing walking alone?" he asked, resting his arms on her shoulders. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can do what ever I please and I was looking for you," she said

"Feh, I was coming back," he said, "Didn't Kaede tell you?"

"Barely, but I would have come anyways,"

"…Why?"

"Oh Inuyasha you are such an idiot,"

"Hey!"

"I came cause I wanted to and to give you a morning kiss, but it looks like you don't want one,"

Kagome grinned as she twisted her way out of his hold. She felt a hand grip her upper arm, twirling her back around. She rested a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath the haori. Inuyasha leaned in.

"I could always use a morning kiss," he said, smiling. Kagome smiled too, wrapping her arms around his neck, bring him down as she deeply kissed his lips. A couple of seconds later, Inuyasha got tired of her taking over the kiss that he deeply kissed her. She moaned softly, blushing that she did.  
He licked her lower lip, feeling her open her mouth to him. His tongue exploded her mouth, running over her teeth and touching her own tongue softly.

She released, breathing for air. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

"So, why did you leave this morning?" she asked

"I heard some news that there was a demon trouble nearby that might be an after effect of Naraku's death," he said

"Ah, so when do we leave?"

"Soon I hope,"

"Good,"  
Kagome kissed his lips softly, then his nose. She grabbed his hand before he good react, walking towards the village.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Kilala, and Inuyasha began their journey towards the next three villages, after they ate breakfast and stuff.

Sango looked out over the horizon, blinking. After couple of hours, her eyes tired out.

She pointed outwards, taking a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, is that where the demon was attacking?" she asked, looking behind her. Inuyasha sniffed the air, then Feh.

"Yeah, but it looks like the demon isn't here," he said, turning his head slightly. Miroku sighed.

"How bout we set camp here for tonight. Maybe the demon will be here tomorrow or even tonight," he said

"Fine by me," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha flopped on the ground, crossing his arms in his haori. Kagome shook her head, sitting beside him.

"That's a great idea Miroku. I wonder where a river is?" she asked, looking around.

Inuyasha grabbed her suddenly, surprising her. She clinged to his haori, looking back. Sango and Miroku had jumped, along with Kilala and Shippo. They were armed and ready.

"Foolish brings. I will take the maiden with the Shikon Jewel," said a raspy voice.

"To hell you will!" shouted Inuyasha, pulling out the Tetsusaiga, "Come out and show yourself!"  
"Heh…So be it," the raspy said, laughing to his words. Kagome watched as the trees moved, revealing a tall, fat dark demon. She felt Inuyasha's grip on her tighten and his hand on his Tetsusaiga done so as well.

"Prepare to die," said Inuyasha

A battle began…

**XD Ha! Whee! A long chapter! –dances around- **


	10. Battle Ends And A New Han'yo

_**This is the preview piece but I have added some stuff at the last place I left off on the preview chapter. Hope you like!**_

The battle was intense, sending chills down Kagome's back, as she sat there…watching. Sango was off by her side, throwing her boomerang at an ugly demon, which stood tall, barely the size of a tree. Miroku was at her other side, fighting another demon with help from Shippo. Inuyasha stood in front of her, using his sword to protect her.

She scooted back, trying to reach for her bow and arrow, that was far behind her. She saw Inuyasha swing his sword, slicing the demon barely. She made a dash for her weapon. Inuyasha, however, heard her swift movement and turned quickly.

"Kagome! Get back here!" shouted Inuyasha, taking his attention away from the demon. Kagome ran faster, stretching her arm, her hand barely touching the hard wooden bow.

A powerful force hit her on the side, sending her far from her bow. She landed hard on her legs, hearing a loud crack.

She looked quickly at her leg, which began to hurt. Tears quickly surfaced her face, as her leg hurt when she moved.

Inuyasha, to Kagome's guess, must have heard the crack and was now running towards her, with fright in his eyes.

However, the demon swung at Inuyasha, sending him flying at a tree. Inuyasha crash into it, making it break in half.

Kagome tired calling his name, but the tears blocked her cry. She saw in the corner of her eyes, the demon running at her.

She stiffened in fright, watching as he came close.

She knew she was going to die here, and she knew why. She was weak, and weak, future girl who doesn't know how to fight. She knew that her life was going to end if no one did a thing, nor her.

She then saw the Shikon Jewel, which was hanging on a silver chain around her neck, glow brightly. She looked down, wrapping her hands around it. She closed here eyes as the demon was only but a foot away.

Her eyes jerked wide, glowing bright white. The demon screamed, being hit with a powerful power, that surrounded Kagome.

Inuyasha quickly ran, noticing the power. He had to get to Kagome, but where did this power come from. The light blinded him, as he ran into it.

When the light died down, Inuyasha blinked, seeing white dots in his eyes. He shook his head, looking around. He noticed the demon he was fighting was gone, gone into ashes. He was amazed and bewildered by it. He heard a moan as he quickly turned his head. Kagome was laying on her back, her face looking away. He jumped towards her, lifting her up slightly. He rested her head on his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Something tickled his chin as he looked down. His eyes went wide with shock, as no words came out of his mouth.

Kagome moaned as she woke, blinking slowly at the hanyou, who's mouth was opened wide. She noticed there was no pain in her leg, but her legs did feel wobbly.

"Inuyasha…what it is?" she asked, blinking in confusion. What happened that made him looked shock?

"Kagome…you look…different…" he said, with trouble. He looked at her from head to toe. Her scent had change, and some of her appearance.

She blinked. She looked at her neck, and noticed the Shikon Jewel was gone. She looked back at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha…you smell like…a forest," Kagome said, noticing the scents around strongly.

Inuyasha blinked, tightening his grip on Kagome. She didn't winch, she let her head fall back, viewing what was behind her. She blinked.

"Kagome, what happened?" asked Inuyasha, looking away from her face. Kagome folded her ears back, going wide eyes. Her hands wander to the top of her head, as she bit her lower lip. She notice the taste of blood on her lip, realizing what she had done.

She felt the fur on top of her head, feeling the silkiness of it beneath her fingertips. She looked at her hands, seeing white, clean sharp claws. She ran her tongue over her teeth, feeling the pointy ends of fangs. She felt no tiredness, nor pain. She looked at Inuyasha.

"What color are my eyes?" she asked

Inuyasha looked up, his golden eyes hiting her eyes. He sighed, releasing his grip on her.

"Gold," he said softly, as she blinked. She reached for his cheek, but he turned his head away. He got up, leaving her on the ground. His back was turned to her. She blinked, feeling her heart hurt.

"Inuyasha," she said softly, as a whispered. What upset him? She tried walking up to him, but he dodge her touch.

"I-I need to go," he said, soon running off into the forest. Kagome's hand fell to her side as she looked at the ground.

"Sango…Miroku…Shippo…what do you think of me now?" she asked, holding in her tears.

"Kagome, it doesn't matter what I or anyone thinks, it is why you did it," said Sango, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Kagome looked up at her face, seeing a small smile on Sango's face.

"I did it because…I wanted too…" said Kagome, sucking in her tears. Sango wrapped her arms around her shouldes, bring her into a friendly hug. Kagome began to cry.

Inuyasha stared off into space, thinking.

"Kagome, why did you do that?" he whispered to himself. Kagome was now a han'yo, like him.

He looked around, feeling his heartbeat a little faster. Kagome was his world and why she had done this, was a mystery.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'll wait a couple of days till I return to Kagome. I need to think," he whispered, heading deeper into the forest.

Three days have pass, as Kagome sleeped in her sleeping bag. She never got out of bed, but only to eat and use the restroom. She cuddle close to her pillow everynight, tasting and smelling her tears.

She wanted Inuyasha here…by her but he wasn't. She feared days of what she had done, wondering if it was the right thing. She whimpered, a small cry like a puppy.

Today, however, Sango entered in the hut, kneeling beside Kagome. Kagome looked at Sango.

"Kagome, come on, I have something to tell you," said Sango

Kagome nodded, twitching her ears to hear Sango.

"Miroku has said that since now you are a han'yo, that you need to go and get a weapon to control your demonic powers,"

"Like what? I can't use a sword,"  
"No, but maybe a bow. Go to Totosai and ask him. Maybe also you can get a strong outfit,"

Kagome blinked as she sat up. Sango had brought up a point. Everytime she put on her clothes, they would tear.

Kagome nodded.

"I'll leave today…and ask Totosai,"

Sango smiled.

"Good,"


	11. Totosai And Myoga

Kagome ran, jumped, skipped in the forest. She had a bag resting on her shoulder, as she dodged trees. She enjoyed the clean air scent of the forest, the cool breeze blowing her face as she ran, and the site she was in.

She stopped, smelling the scent of smoke. She smiled as she jumped out of the forest, only to see a desert-ish land, bare of no trees and no villages. Only to site of a worn hut, a bone cave, and a tall mountain was there to greet her. She walked slowly towards the cave, as the fire caught her eyes.

Inuyasha jumped within the forest, heading back to the village he called home. When he arrived, he noticed a scent wasn't completely there. He raised an eyebrow, taking on big leap, only to end up in front of Kaede's hut. He moved the door, sniffing the hut. No one was there, but the scent of Kagome caught him. He noticed her bag wasn't there, resting in the corner where her sleeping bag was usually at. He turned, dropping the door as he looked around the village.

He saw Sango, talking to a village woman. She smiled and laugh, holding a basket in her arms. She waved at the woman, turning to walk once more. She stopped suddenly, seeing Inuyasha walking up to her. He didn't look happy as his eyes bore into hers.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms into his haori. Sango held the basket of fruit in one arm, as her other hand rested on her hips.

"And why should I tell you? You are the one who left first," said Sango

"...Look, where is she?" said Inuyasha, trying so hard not to curse at the demon exterminator. Sango sighed.

"She went to Totosai, to get herself a weapon," said Sango. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Why did she go without me?"

"Well, you weren't here, duh! And she is a han'yo, she can handled herself,"

"You don't understand," said Inuyasha

"Understand what?"

"Nevermind,"

Inuyasha turned around and quickly ran off, following the path Kagome took. The scent was there barely, meaning he was a day behind her. He ran faster, going back into the forest.

"Don't do anything rash!" shouted Sango, seeing that he was gone. She let out a tired sigh, walking back to the hut.

"Kagome, why did you go?" asked Inuyasha, catching her scent.

Kagome stared at Totosai as he poked the fire beside him. He pulled out a metal thing, that he held hot, metal stuff with. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...what is that for?" she asked, pointing at his tool.

"I need your fang, it won't hurt much," he said, "Open your mouth please,"

Kagome opened her mouth wide, feeling the cold metal cling to an fang. He yanked it, and she almost screamed. A tear came to her eye, as she put a hand over her sore cheek. Totosai was holding the pulled fang to his face.

"Nice one. Don't worry, a new fang will grow back in two days," said Totosai, coughing. Kagome looked up at him.

"So, what do I do now?" she asked

"Sit here and wait till I am done. Making a bow out of a fang won't be nothing, just hand me the wooden one you brought,"

Kagome nodded and gave him the wooden bow. He took it and began his work.

"I'll also make you arrows that you can use over and over and they won't break, even through the hardest sheild ever,"

"Do you need to pull another fang?" she asked, worried. Totosai chuckled.

"No,"

Kagome sighed in relief, looking out of the cave. She blinked. She soon slapped her neck, looking down at her hand. A squashed flea floated onto her hand as she stared.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" she asked, blinking.

"Why lady Kagome, you look so different...and your blood taste so much better," he said

"Jeez thanks,"

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" asked Totosai, looking at Kagome's hand.

"Why Totosai, I was wondering why Lady Kagome as here, and no Inuyasha,"

"Ah,"

"I came here to get a weapon to control my demonic side," said Kagome

Myoga looked at her ears.

"Ah! I see you are a han'yo, right?" asked Myoga

Kagome nodded.

"Well, this is unexpected, why might I ask?"

"I just wanted to not be weak no more. Something else is the reason but I don't want to tell you guys," she said, winking. Myoga nodded.

"Well my lady, I am happy that you have chosen this,"

"Thanks, oh Myoga?"

"Yes my Lady?"

"Do you know where I can get an outfit like Inuyasha's? Not like a fire rat but something just as strong and easily fixes itself back?"

"Why yes, I do. Lady Tagana has many," said Myoga

"Where is this Tagana at?" asked Kagome

"Towards north. Little away from here, but it is a half a day travel," said Totosai

"Then I must be going. I'll come back later for the bow if you are done," said Kagome, standing up.

"I will go with you Lady Kagome," said Myoga

"Thank you Myoga," she said, smiling. She ran off out of the cave, with Myoga the flea resting on her shoulder.

**XD I will soon have lemon to come! XDD -dies of boredom- **


	12. Tanaga and Reunion Of The Han'yos

Kagome soon was staring at a fancy castle, gawwing at its beauty. Her mouth was open as the sparkles of the windows glimmered in her golden eyes.

The castle stood tall upon a mountain, as it viewed across a shimmering ocean, the sun beatening across the waxed wooden walls of its sucture.

She walked up on the rocky steps, coming close to the oak door. She viewed the ocean, watching as birds skim the water. She heard Myoga cough.

She shook her head and knocked on the door. She heard nothing for awhile, but soon heard a swift movement inside. She quickly jumped back, as the door opened.

A young woman stood at the enterance. Her deep, blue eyes glimmered at her visitors. She wore a long, three layer kimono, all red. She had an imprint of golden dragons around the ends of her outer kimono and on the sleeves. Her long, black hair was pulled back into a tight bun, revealing her pointy ears. She had dark purple marks on her cheeks. She smiled.

"How may I help you, young one?" she asked. Kagome smiled back and bowed.

"I am in need of a strong outfit, one that won't tear so easily," said Kagome, "Do you have any?"

"Do I have any? Of course I do! Come, come, let me get your size and is that you Myoga?" she asked

"Ah, Lady Tanaga, it is so good to see you. Young as ever," Myoga said, bowing. Tanaga bowed back.

"Yes indeed," said Tanaga. She moved aside to allow Kagome to entered. Kagome did, gawwing more from the site of the inside.

Tanaga chuckled, closing the door.

"Don't stare into space, young one, come, follow me," she said, walking to her side. Kagome nodded and followed her.

Tanaga looked Kagome from head to toe, nodding. She clapped her hands together.

"I do think dark green and purple are your colors" said Tanaga. She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a kimono popped at her side. Kagome blinked and soon had a kimono in her hands.

"Go, change behind that curtain. Myoga stay here," said Tanaga, pushings Kagome towards the curtain as Myoga got off of her shoulders and onto Tanaga.

Kagome soon came out with a new outfit on. the outer kimono was dark green, ending a little down from her hips. A dark purple under kimono was underneath, going down to her knees, showing the side of her legs. She twirled around, feeling the slik of the fabric hit her soft skin.

"I love it," she said, smiling at Tanaga. She bowed again.

"It looks lovely on you child. Now, go on and impress a inu han'yo for me," said Tanaga. Kagome blushed.

"H-How did you know?" Kagome asked

"I can smell him on you. Now go," said Tanaga, waving her hands. Kagome bowed again and ran off, leaving Myoga alone.

Inuyasha huffed as he stopped his walk. He was close to Totosai and the sun was setting. He was tired, thinking of Kagome all the way over. He wanted to know if she was alright or not. He had it.

He jumped at Totosai, standing at his side. He cracked his knuckles, angerly staring down at Totosai. Totosai jumped when he heard a low growl from his side. He weakly looked up at Inuyasha.

"Ah, Inuyasha...you are here," said Totosai

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Totosai's front kimono, dragging the old man up.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked angerly.

"She should be back. She went to see Tanaga, the outfit designer," said Totosai, weakly smiling at the han'yo. Inuyasha dropped him back down on the ground, ready to leave, "Wait! Give this to Kagome!"

Totosai handed Inuyasha the bow and arrows he was busy making. The bow was pure white, shimmering in the sunlight, as a silver string was tied to it. The arrows too were white, with slim, feathers at the end of each. The tips of the pointed blades, where new metal, with a bit of silver at the edges of them.

Inuyasha feh, holding tight them and running off. He could smell Kagome easily, like it was a new trail.

Kagome hummed as she jumped through the forest, heading towards Totosai. She loved the new silk of her kimono softly gliding over her legs. She smiled as the sun set turned the sky pink and dark blue, as the was soon to come. She took one leap onto a branch and jumped back on the ground. She was breathing fast, feeling tired now.

For a human who turned into a han'yo without training, was doing pretty well at running. She flopped on the ground and laid on her back, enjoying the cool breeze of night to come. A scent hit her nose, making her quickly jumped up, looking around. Her ears twitched to the sounds of footsteps and swift movements. She turned around, hearing the sound of breathing.

Inuyasha came out from behind a tree, looking at her. The whiteness of the arrows and bow almost blinded her, but she stood strong. She blinked at the sight of Inuyasha, wondering.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked

"What do you think? I went back to the village to talk to you, but Sango told me you went all the way out to Totosai, and you had no one to be with you!" He walked closer to her. She took a step back, anger striking her.

"I am a han'yo now and I can take care of myself! Plus, how was I supposed to know you were coming back! AND! I can do what ever I want!"  
"A han'yo does matter! You could still have been killed by a human or a demon! You are new at this and you didn't have a weapon with you!"

"I did too!"

"Not when you left Totosai's! What happens if you were killed!"

"Inuyasha! I told I can take care of myself without your help! Why don't you just go and leave me like you did when I became a han'yo!"

"Kagome, I had my reason,"

"Reason! What reason!"

"That is personally,"

"Fine, then I have a reason to do this," Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows quickly and turned to run off. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Her hand balled into a fist.

"Where are you going!"

"Away from you! You make me sick! Now let go!"

"No! You are coming back to the village with me,"

Kagome twisted her way out of his grip. She stared angerly at him, almost ready to slap him.

"Go back to village by yourself! I don't want you around me!"

"Kagome, don't act like this!"  
"Act like what! A jerk! I am acting like you do all the time!"

"I do not act like on all the time!"

"You do too!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Inuyasha,"

"Kagome,"  
"SIT! SIT! SIIIIIT!"

Inuyasha fell three times down at the ground three times, twice the pain. Inuyasha groaned as the dirt went into his mouth.

Kagome angerly jumped into the forest and ran off. Tears feel from her face as she ran, ran away from him.

Inuyasha stood up after the spells had wore off, feeling the pain on his lower back. He grumble as he too ran off, but only after her.

The night took the sky, letting on the moon shine. Tomorrow night was the new moon, as Inuyasha hoped he would find her by then.

**WHEE! **


	13. Mates :Touch of Lemon not much:

Kagome ran into a small cave, by the sea. She heard the ocean water hit the rock sides rough, washing over the silky, silk ground. She threw her bow and arrows on the ground, running to the corner of the cave. She flopped down on the ground and curled up. She buried her face into her knees, simple crying upon them, soaking them with saltiness of them. She sniffed, wiping them away. She dozed off to sleep, curled up on the ground, as the coldness of the cave cooled her face.

Inuyasha entered in the cave were he smelled Kagome in. He looked around the dark cave, sighing. He walked over to her, only to hit his toe on an arrow blade. He hissed as he jumped up, grabbing his sore foot. He tried not to yell out, but he did bounce up and down, only to fall back. He froze, looking to his side.

Kagome groaned as a heavy weight on her legs woke her. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked roughly, rubbing her eyes. She tried to sit up, but he had stopped her. He pinned her to the floor, looking at her, "I-Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

"Making sure you listen and don't sit me," He said

"Then what is it?"

"Look, I know that you being a han'yo, you can take care of youself, but I still worry about you when I am not around you,"

"Inuyasha, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you being a han'yo now make me relieze this. When I am not around you, I start thinking about you, what you are doing and stuff. When you aren't around, I want you so badly that I go crazy. When I worry about you, I get anger,"

"...Inuyasha...I'm sorry for what I said to you..."

"Don't worry about it. Your words can't hurt me,"

Kagome kissed him on his lips. He deepened it, hearing her softly moan. He began to lick her lower lip and beg for her to open. Her mouth opened on his lips, feeling him move his tongue around the insides of her mouth. He ran over her fang, feeling one missing. He licked the sore area of her gum. She moaned, moving her tongue over his. They played with their tongues, only to later release for air. Inuyasha rested his forehead upon Kagome's. He licked her nose.

"I love you," he whispered. She smiled.

"I love you more," she said, holding his hands tight, squeezing them. She kissed his chin and licked his jawline. He grinned as he ran his body over hers. She moaned as he rested on her, feeling his weight. She arched into him, wanting something. Her ears twitched around, and so did his. He growled softly, as a purr-ish way. She did the same, whimpering for him.

He kissed her neck to her collarbone, nipping her skin. She tighten her grip on his hands, arching into him. She let out a whimper again, wanting more.

He moved alittle, having her knees at his waist. She released his hands, as he kissed her neck again, licking the skin. She tilted her head, giving him more skin. She wrapped her arms around his chest, kissing his own neck.

His hands wander to the front end of chest, resting at her breasts. She arched again, purring at his touch. He went to her dark purple obi, untieing it. It fell from her body, letting both her kimonos to expose her skin.

His lips wandered to her front end, licking the bridge between her breasts. He nipped the skin softly, moving the kimono away from her.

She was now resting ontop of him, wrapped in his haori. She kissed his bare chest, licking away the sweat that rested upon his skin. Inuyasha rubbed one of her ears, hearing her purr lightly on his chest. He smiled, kissing her forehead.

They were now mates, being lovers forever, till the day they died. Inuyasha had marked her, and she had marked him. A sore area on both of their necks, two circle marks each.

She cuddled close, resting a hand on his chest. She felt the hot skin upon him, and felt his chest rise and fall.

"Kagome," he said softly

"Umm?" she asked, looking slightly up at him. He smiled.

"Why do you love me?"

"Why I love you? Well, I love you because you are strong, both inside and out. I love you because you show a sweet side that warms me up. Seeing you smile, seeing you frown or even just to see you, I feel different. Why do you love me?"

"I love you because you made me change from a broken hard person, who couldn't trust no one or make friends. Since I met you, I made friends with people that would be un usually to some. But when I am with you, I too feel different,"

"How different?"

"Like...calm..."

Kagome slide across his skin, to kiss his lips. He rested a hand on her cheek, kissing her deeply. Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad," she said, licking his lip. He smiled.

"Get some sleep, love," he said softly. She nodded slowly, resting her head upon his collarbone. She fell to sleep, hearing the sounds of him snoring softly as a song to her heart.

**XDD Sorry for not much of the lemon...-like has parents around- XDDD I'll make it up to you guys later!**


	14. Back In The Village and Sango's Surprise

Kagome slept on Inuyasha's back, as he carried her back towards the village. It was still early morning, as the sun didn't rise yet. Dawn was near thou.

Inuyasha woke Kagome up earlier that morning, saying they needed to get back before the new moon, which was that night. Kagome however, groaned, going back to sleep every five minutes. When she finally dressed, he carried her, feeling her soon fall asleep again.

He jumped slowly, but swift in the trees, being quiet as possible, making sure not to wake Kagome or any other demons that were still asleep.

_I'm surprised this early in the morning, the forest is quiet. Usually it is loud with demons and their pups running around... _thought Inuyasha, avoiding a branch. He jumped higher in the trees, quickly jumping from one branch to another.

He looked at his shoulder, seeing Kagome's sleeping face. He smiled a small smile, watching as her bangs blew through the wind when he jumped, and her black ears folded back ontop of her head. Her mouth was partly opened, revealing a newly grown fang that was missing the night before.

_Pups..._Inuyasha looked ahead of him again, only to avoid yet another branch. He ducked, jumping down from the trees to the grassed covered ground.

He ran the rest of the way to the village on the ground, and no longer in the trees.

Sango groaned as she felt someone shake her. She opened her eyes slowly, noticing the sun wasn't up yet. She looked at her side, frowning a little.

"Shippo...what are you..." Sango yawned, "doing awake?"

"I had a nightmare," Shippo said, teary eyes.

"..."

"Can I at least sleep next to you for the rest of the night?" asked Shippo, whimpering slighty. Sango nodded, picking up her blanket, allowing him to cuddle close to her.

Miroku smiled in his sleep, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. She smiled, cuddling close to his chest, with Shippo in her arms.

Shippo was soon back to sleep, dreaming of sweet thoughts now.

Kagome mumbled, yawning as she woke up. She hugged Inuyasha's neck, rubbing her cheek across his. He chuckled slightly, smiling.

"I see you are awake," said Inuyasha, looking at Kagome with the corner of his eyes. She nodded slowly, yawning again.

"I see the sun still isn't up yet," said Kagome, looking through the trees. She noticed that her bow and arrows were tied to Inuyasha's waist, "Thanks for not forgetting my weapons, because I did,"

"Your welcome," he said softly. Kagome smiled, kissing his cheek. She rested her own cheek against his, with one hand wondering up to the top of his head. She began to rub one of his ears, making him start purring slightly to her touch.

She giggled, licking his cheek. He grinned.

"What are you doing?" he asked, purring slightly.

"Showing how much I love in a small amount," whispered Kagome. Inuyasha grinned.

"We'll be at the village soon once morning as arrived," said Inuyasha

Kagome pouted yet smiled afterwards.

Sango folded up the futon that both her and Miroku slept on, along with Shippo, into a corner, folding the blankets later, and placed them on top of the futon. She stretched, rubbing her stomach.

She was a bit wide, having her stomach rounded slightly. She smiled as she walked out of the hut, enjoying the crisp, morning air.

Miroku and Shippo were out getting fire wood since they ran out last night. She was alone at the hut, only to hear footsteps coming at her. She turned around quickly, her eyes meeting with Kagome's golden ones.

"Kagome, you're back!" said Sango, running up to hug her friend. Kagome hugged Sango back, sniffing the air.

"Sango, your scent is...different..." said Kagome, sniffing. Sango blinked.

"...Um, like how?" asked Sango, confused.

"Like there is another scent in you..." said Kagome. Kagome turned quickly to her side when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That is because Sango is pregnant with a pup," said Inuyasha, sniffing the air as well. Kagome eyes went wide as she turned back to her friend. Kagome soon smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Yay! I am so happy Sango!" said Kagome, hugging her friend again. Sango blinked.

"I thought so...for awhile..." said Sango, smiling, "Good thing I have friends that have sharps noses,"

"Have you told Miroku yet?" asked Kagome. Sango shook her head.

"No, it was too early to tell him, but now I have prove," said Sango

"That's nice...where is that monk anyway?" asked Inuyasha, looking around.

"Miroku and Shippo went out to get firewood," said Sango, "I was going to make breakfast soon...but I wonder what is taking them so long?"

"Feh, I'll go find them," said Inuyasha, putting Kagome's bow and arrows down on the ground. Kagome and Sango both watched Inuyasha disappeared in a flash.

Kagome looked back at Sango. She smiled.

"I'll go start cutting some meat," said Kagome, picking up her weapons. Sango nodded.

"That's a nice bow you got there Kagome. I'm glad you went to go get it," said Sango, _and glad that Inuyasha doesn't seem mad anymore. _

"I'm glad I did too..." whispered Kagome, blushing slightly. Sango noticed her blush and grinned.

"Well, well, I see something happened while you were gone," teased Sango. Kagome blushed redder, from her forehead to her neck.

"..."

"Hah, knew it. Come on, Kagome, later we can go to the hotsprings if you want," said Sango, walking towards the hut. Kagome nodded, shaking her blush away. She followed Sango into the hut.


	15. A Pup Is What I Want, I Think

XD Hello my fellow readers! Spring Break is over for me and I am stuck back here at school…which is a bummer but –shrugs- I would rather be here then to be stuck at home with my sister…any old day!

**Onward to story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Sango and Miroku's baby and later on some other characters.**

**Warning: Lemon will come soon so be prepare!**

Kagome stretched in the hot water of the springs, feeling her muscles twitch to it slightly, but soon relaxed. She rested her head back on a boulder that surrounded the springs, giving them privacySango was in front of her, rubbing her stomach as she lowered herself into the water. A small wave headed towards Kagome, heating her knees that popped out of the water.

Kagome sighed, thinking of when was the last she was taking a bath. She smiled at the thought of it, blushing somewhat.

Sango noticed this, giggling. Kagome quickly looked at her friend, her ears twitching from side to side. She tilted her head slightly, confused at were the giggle came from.

"What are you giggling about?" Kagome asked, blinking at Sango. Sango smiled, as she washed her skin clean.

"Oh just the thought of you blushing," Sango said, "I wondered what you were blushing about back there in the village," Sango grinned, showing her friend that she knew without even asking. Kagome blushed red now, wrapping her arms around her knees as she rested her chin on top of them.

"Um…Well…" Kagome tried to put words together, but it was difficult.

"Hah, no worries Kagome. I know what happened," said Sango, smiling.

"How?"

"That mark on your shoulder. It shows that you are taken,"

Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder, smiling as she ran her fingers on the mark Inuyasha had given her on their night. She giggled slightly, as she left the mark and began to twirl her fingers with little locks of her hair.

"So, when did you do it?" asked Sango, looking at Kagome. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Last night,"

"About time you guys got together,"

"Yeah…Sango, why do demons mark their mates? I mean I know that it means to show that one is taken, but why can't it be like a human, only having a ring," asked Kagome. Sango sighed but smiled.

"A demons mark on their mates is more then showing to others. The mark is like a connection to the two. However, I don't know what it does," said Sango, watching Kagome nod.

"Anyway, I can't wait for you to tell Miroku he is going to be a father. When you didn't tell him at breakfast, I was about too," said Kagome, "or at least Shippo was,"

"Why else did I run away? I didn't want to tell him then. I want to tell him when we are alone," said Sango, blushing slightly.

"Aw," said Kagome, smiling sweetly, "I wonder how is going to react,"

"He better be happy or I am going to kill him," said Sango. Kagome laughed slightly.

"Yeah well, lets don't, kay?" asked Kagome, knowing that Sango was kidding.

"Since you are wondering about Miroku reaction, when are you going to have a baby?" asked Sango. Kagome blinked.

"I don't know. I want a pup, but I am not going to force Inuyasha to give me one," she said. She hadn't really thought about having a child either, which shocked her. The event last night took her by surprise, but having a pup was something different to her. The idea of having Inuyasha's pup came into her head, as she smiled.

"Well, we aren't all going to get younger…well Miroku and I won't at least," said Sango

"Um…I guess I can talk to Inuyasha about it," said Kagome. She thought about his reaction. Was he going to be happy…or upset?

"I'm done," said Sango, standing up out of the water. She stretched before reaching for her towel. She wrapped it around her, getting out of the springs. She looked down at Kagome, who was still in the spring, "Are you coming?"

Kagome looked up. She shook her head slightly.

"Nah, I'll stay here for awhile," said Kagome. Sango smiled before shrugging.

"Suit yourself," said Sango, dropping the towel to the ground. She grabbed her regular kimono outfit, wrapping it around herself. She picked up the towel and put her sandals on before walking. She waved back to Kagome, "See you later!"

Kagome waved back, watching her friend leave in forest. She looked up at the sky, closing her eyes quickly at the sun that was beating down at her. She sighed again, before standing up.

She knew that Inuyasha was soon to come when he only saw Sango come up to the hut. She smiled, grabbing her towel to dry herself. When she was dried, she grabbed up her kimono. It was the same one that was given to her by Tanaga. When she was changed, she began to walk into the forest, away from the village.

Kagome enjoyed her surrounds of the forest, relieved at the sweet, quiet sound of not a village, but birds and leaves rustling in the wind. She loved the smell of flowers and the branches, away from the scent of the villagers sweat. She soon sat under a tree, resting her back on the base. She closed her eyes, thinking of all the thoughts that were running in her head.

_I wonder how Inuyasha will acted if I asked him about a pup. I hope he'll be happy. This is kinda weird to ask him to give me one…but…I really want his child. We are mates after all. Aside from the pup, what is this connection of the mate's mark? Demon customs are hard to understand._

Kagome jumped at a sound, her ears tuning to her surrounding. She heard it again, looking at the direction of the swift movement. She stood up, claws ready to attack. She let her fangs show, hoping that whatever it was would be frighten by her sight.

"Calm down Kagome, it's just me," said a soft voice, as the person stepped out from behind trees. She released a sigh, seeing her mate stand before her. She let her hands fall to her waist, as she looked back at him with gentle eyes and a smile on her face.

"Sorry Inuyasha," she said, having guilt on her face. She should have known it was Inuyasha. At least, she should have sniffed the air for his scent.   
Inuyasha walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. In his golden eyes, he showed some worry.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here, by yourself?" he asked. She sighed again, closing her eyes.

"To think. I didn't want to head back to the hut just yet," she said. She opened her eyes again.

"Think, about what?"

"Oh things that Sango brought up,"

"Ah…I wonder what that is,"

"Yeah…that is just all I was doing. But I knew you would come,"

"Course I would, you are my mate. When you don't return or are alone I worry,"

"You did that also when we weren't mates,"

"Yeah but that is when you were a human,"

"..."

"So what was it that Sango brought up?"

Kagome smiled, sighing softly as she knew he was going to ask soon.

"We were both talking about her having a baby and how Miroku would react,"

"Uh-huh,"

"And she asked me when…," Kagome took a deep breath, "when was I going to have one,"

"…What was your answer?" Inuyasha asked, praying what he hoped for. He was going to bring the whole having a pup thing soon to her too.

"Well…I said yes…I want a pup…but it was up to you the most,"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I don't want to force you to give me one and well…the pup would be a part of you,"

"…Are you sure you want a pup? I'm not going to force you to have one unless you do,"

"I do want one Inuyasha. Anything that is a part of you I would want,"

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

"Well then…lets get started,"

"Huh?" Kagome said, pausing her thoughts. He grinned at her.

"You want one and I want one, so lets get started,"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips deeply, catching him mostly by surprise.

"I love you Inuyasha," she whispered, resting her cheek on his. She smiled, tightening her hold on him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"One question,"

"Uhm?"

"You want a pup so is that why you came out this way away from the village?"

Kagome moved her head back, facing him. She smiled, grinning slightly.

"Now, what would make you say that love?" she asked sarcastically. He grinned, knowing what she meant.

"Good place you chose Kagome," he said, kissing her. She smiled on his lips, kissing him back.

**XD Hah! Cliffy! –evil giggle- Anyway, I hoped you like. To warn you ahead of time, the next chapter is going to be lemon…really hardcore lemon. If you aren't 18, don't read it unless you are mature to handle it. I will mark it so you know when it starts and when it ends incase you want to skip it because it will rot your brain. XD Luv you all who sent reviews and more love to you when you send them hopefully!**


	16. Pup In The Making, News Revealed :LEMON:

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: nope…not mine because in the series I would have already have Kikyo and Naraku dead…dead in hell. **

**Warning: LEMON! XD There is lemon in this chapter and it is hardcore…manly for people 18 and over type lemon, but read it if you are mature about it! Do not read if you feel uncomfortable, creep out, etc. It will be marked, telling you when it starts and when it ends incase you do not want to read. This is so that I don't creep you guys out because I am already creep out at what runs in my mind already…X3. So, remember…any uncomfortable feeling while reading, skip the lemon unless you can take it. **

Kagome release her lip lock on Inuyasha, blowing a cool breath on his. He grinned, opening his eyes. She giggled, tightening her brace around his neck. He'd done so around her waist, bring her closer.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, playing with his hair. He looked at her more now bring his attention to her. He smiled, nudging her slighting on her cheek. He slightly pushed her with his arms still around her, letting her back touch a tree. She smiled, tangling her fingers in his hair. He ran his lips down her cheek, licking her jaw line, till he reached her neck. He moved a little of the fabric on her shoulder, revealing her mate mark. He began to suck on it, kissing her skin. She let a soft moan leave her throat, as she trembled with excitement. She rested her hands now on his shoulders, squeezing them slightly.

"You ready?" he whispered on her neck, nipping her skin. She nodded.

"I had it last night…I'm ready for anything," she whispered back.

"Not this one…this one will be more…exciting," he grinned, moving his hands on her obi. She giggled, leaning her face forward to were her lips almost touched the tip of his ear. She licked it, feeling the fur of his dog ear on her tongue. She nipped the tip of it, rolling it around with her tongue. He grip on her tightened, pulling her chest to touch his. She giggled again.

"Exciting huh? Bring it on…mate," she said, teasing him. He chuckled on her neck, as her shoulder shook slightly.

"As you command," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxlemon!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her obi soon came undone by his hands, flowing to the grassy ground. She felt her kimono slipping away from her stomach, revealing her peachy skin. Inuyasha's hands held her waist, rubbing the skin with his thumbs. He ran his hands up from her waist till his thumbs were under her breasts. He cupped them, putting them close together. She moaned, arching as the back of her head touched the tree. Her kimono still hanged on her shoulders, not leaving her body yet. He trailed his lips down from her neck, over her collarbone to the valley of her breasts. He dipped his tongue through the slight opening, licking both of them. She let out another moan, whimpering for more.

His tongue soon headed to her right breast, as he twirled his tongue around her nipple as it became a hard little rock. Then, he attacked her breast with his hungry mouth, sucking on it and nipping the tender skin. She moaned loudly, gripping his shoulders. She arched again, giving him more of her. His other hand squeezed her left breast, running his claw gentle over her nipple. He left her right one, seeing as it was red from the sucking he done. He then hungrily sucked her left one, giving just as much sucking he'd done to the right one.

She shook her shoulders, trying to get the kimono off of her. His hands ran back up, holding onto the kimono. His mouth left her chest, leaving both breasts throbbing and red. He ran his lips back up her chest, over her collarbone and back at her lips. He nipped her lower lip, making her moan. She opened her mouth on his, feeling his tongue gently run across her own tongue, her fangs and the roof of her mouth. She joined in, playing with his tongue with hers, and explored in his own mouth. She was pressed against the tree, with him over towering her. His hands rested on her shoulders, holding onto her kimono.

He pulled the kimono off of her gently, allowing it to fall where her obi rested, under her feet. Inuyasha ran his hands up her arms, to her shoulders, the down her back, tickling her skin as his fingertips gazed her warm skin. She arched, pressing her chest onto his, feeling his haori fabric on her tender areas. Her hands slowly found their way to his jacket, un-tucking it from his hakama.

His lips left hers, going back to her shoulders. He sucked on her shoulder, licking and nipping the skin, as his hands still ran down her back. When he got her kimono skirt, his fingers went in, around the rim, and began to pull it down her legs. She stepped out of her skirt, having her body bare, only having underwear left. His claws gazed over her upper leg, going back up to were her panties strip was at. He pulled it, letting the elastic snap. She moaned, arching more into him.

She pulled on his haori, trying to get it off his shoulders. When his haori was soon on the ground, her fingers went to work. Her claws gazed over each curve of his muscles and abs, watching them twitch as she touched them. Her hands went under his arms, running down his back, enjoying the curves of his back.

His hands still lingered at her legs, playing with her underwear. His fingertips touched the fabric, twirling around the front of her lower private part. His hands went to her panties sides, pulling them down. His lips ran down her front, gliding over her curves, licking her belly button, still he reached her private area. She squeezed his shoulders, moaning and whimpering for him.

Her underwear slipped down to her feet, with him still kneeling below her. His tongue began to lick her legs to her thigh. She moaned, her legs trembling. His hands went to her lower, lower part of her back, squeezing them. She moaned again, her voice tiredly trying to make another sound. His tongue went to her womanhood entrance, licking around the rims. She felt it throbbing, as she squeezed his shoulders again. The juice she was spilling out was on his tongue, as he enjoyed the taste of it. Her legs soon gave out, making her f all slightly on him.

He up slightly, leaving her womanhood, keeping an arm around her upper part of her legs and one arm around her neck. He walked a little backwards, seeing his haori. He bent down, her now laying down on the ground beneath him, her head resting on his haori. Her arms fell from his shoulders, resting by her head. She opened her eyes, showing passion in them and pleasure, with desire mixed in them both. He slid across her body, kissing her deeply on her already swollen lips. She arched, feeling his other hand at her lower end, rubbing her thigh. He had his other arm under her neck and around her shoulders from behind.

Inuyasha licked her nose, her cheek her eyelids, to her forehead. He gave her sweaty forehead a kiss, resting his own sweaty forehead upon hers. He was breathing fast and so was she. Her hands slightly twitched, as she moved her fingers around.

"You alright?" he whispered, letting her ears unfold and listen to him.

"I'm…fine…just…surprised," she panted out raspy. Last night, he hadn't given her this much pleasure and passion. He smiled, licking her nose.

"Surprise? I saved this for you till you were ready to have a pup," he said

"…Why?"

"Heh, because…don't you need passion if you want a pup?"

Kagome smiled, before moving slightly. She kissed him on the lips, nipping them.

"Then…make your…move," she whispered playfully, moving her hands to his shoulders.

Inuyasha grinned before sliding down her body once more, running his lips over her breasts. Her hands left his shoulders to being back to her side. She arched at the touches his lips done, burning her skin with passion. Her lower end was throbbing, wanting him. When his got to her womanhood, her legs rested on his shoulders. He licked around the area where the juice was lingering, taking it in some more. She moan raspy, arching slightly. He grinned.

He wanted for her to look down, before he was going to do something. She opened her eyes, seeing his devilish golden eyes. Soon she felt his tongue entered in, surprising her. She screamed out of pleasure, feeling the throbbing even more. She arched, moaning as he began to enter his tongue in and out of her womanhood, over and over again. She reached fore what was close to grab on and it was his haori. She dug her claws, not once piercing the fabric. He enjoyed the taste of the juice she spilled out to him, but what he enjoyed more was the moans, panting and screams she sent out.

He went back up her body, leaving her womanhood throbbing harder. She panted as his warm hands touched her waist, tickling the skin. She tiredly moan, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her shoulder, sucking on her mate mark.

His hands left her waist to the tie of his hakama. He undid it, having his hakama loosen as he pulled it off, her still hugging his neck. He leaned in, letting her head rest on the haori underneath her.

He moved a little, having her legs spread out, her knees a little away from his waist. He kissed her shoulder and collarbone before holding onto her hips. He slowly entered his erection into her womanhood, hearing her scream out of pleasure. She buried her face into his hair, taking in his scent. He was panting beside her, as he entered out but thrust back in. She followed his pace as he stepped it up a notch to the next.

She moaned as best as she could, when he thrust hard and deep into her. Inuyasha felt his manhood seeds leave his and swam into hers. He grinded his teeth, as his climax was over. She was panting fast, having his sweat from his chest fall onto hers. Her hold around his neck loosen, as her arms fell down his arms. He looked at her, slowly moving his manhood out of her body. He was breathing fast, his arms now resting behind her back. He smiled at her, before kissing her cheek, her brow then her lips. She smiled tiredly, her eyes now drooping. She soon closed her eyes, as she rested her head back. She was fast asleep faster then Inuyasha had expected. He smiled, wrapping her haori around the both of him, rolling her over till she was on top of him. She never woke up, as her head rested on his chest, moving as Inuyasha breath. Inuyasha soon closed his eyes, falling asleep in daylight, but in the shades of the forest trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLemon is over!XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango yawned, bored out of her mind. She began to fidget her leg up and down as she watched the wind blow across the trees. She looked at her stomach, smiling.

"Sango," said her husband's voice, Miroku. She looked back up, frowning slightly.

"You're late," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"…Yeah well…I just got your message from Shippo. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked, looking at her. She sighed before standing up.

She smiled before turning into their hut, having him following her.

"Miroku…you remember the time of our honeymoon?" she asked, turning back to face him. He smiled.

"How can I not, my love?" he said, grinning. He remembered well…very well. She shook her head, giggling slightly.

"And you remembered what we talked about that night?" she asked, hoping he remembered at least that.

He looked at her confused. He walked up to her, before realizing what she met.

"Are…you…?" he asked. She smiled, nodding her head. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, as he twirled her around.

"Miroku," she said, grabbing his attention. She smiled, giggling, "Are you sure you know what I meant?"  
"Yes…you are pregnant," he said, grinning wildly, and proudly. He hugged her tight, kissing her lips.

"Uh…this is kinda the reaction I thought you were going to have," Sango giggled out on his lips. He smiled.

"Really? Don't you want to see more?" he asked, looking at her with that devilish grin of a pervert. She giggled and slightly blushed.

"Maybe," she whispered back.

Miroku grinned before lowering her on their futon.

**XD Hiya my fellow readers! I hoped you like if you read the lemon part. Anywho…I am grounded from fun till school is over and my grades are up. As my punishment…I have to do yard work and never hang out with my friends on weekends. Sucks right? I'll still try to update now and then. I still have a school computer! HAZZAH! XDD Bye!**


	17. Awakened

**Sorry for not updating sooner! -been lost- So here is the next chapter!**

She moaned, her head slightly rolling over his chest. Her head rolled to much over to one side, as her body followed her movement. She was soon off of him, her back touching the cool forest grass.

Kagome opened her eyes barely, adjusting her sight from the deep sleep she was in. She felt his arm move under her, sliding around her back. She looked to her left side, seeing her han'yo asleep still. She smiled, pulling his haori off of her. She looked around, feeling a cool breeze sweeping over her naked chest. Kagome gasp loudly, feeling two strong arms around her waist.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, kissing her peachy upper arm. He nipped the tendered skin slightly, looking up at her with his tired, golden eyes. She smiled, turning slight in his arms, having more of her front self facing him.

"Inuyasha, did I wake you?" she whispered, pouting at him. He shook his head, yawning soon after.

"Nah...I was 'bout to wake up," he said, yawning again. She kissed his cheek.

"You were? Guess we have the same minds," she said, cuddling close to him.

"Feh, good," he said, tighting his grip while pulling her closer. He heard his stomach growl from hunger. Since she now had good hearing with her own dog ears, she heard this. She giggled, her fingers slowly rubbing one of his silver dog ears.

"Guess you're hunger. Come on, I'll go make some ramen back at the hut," she said, kissing his lips softly.

"Feh, fine," he said, his stomach growling once more and louder. She giggled harder, reaching for his haori. Kagome handed his red fire rat haori to him, getting up slowly. He let her go, watching her as she went behind him, grabbing her own purple haori from the ground. She wrapped herself with it, looking around for the rest of her clothes.

She found her green skirt and the green obi. Kagome was soon fully dressed, looking back behind her. She saw her mate fully dressed his regular red outfit, sitting crossed legged on the ground, with his hands buried in his haori sleeves. She smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

"What are you staring at?" she asked

"You," he said, smiling back. He got up, walking over to her slowly. She was soon picked up in his arms, bridal way. She blinked.

"You know, I do have your speed," she began, "and you don't have to carry me,"

"I know you have my speed, but you are still sore and weak from this morning," he said, "and I like carrying you,"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She licked his neck that wasn't covered by his haori.

"I like it when you carry me," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

He smiled, kissing her lips.

"You better, because it is going to be a natural thing now,"

"Hah, in your dreams," she said teasefully.

"Feh," he replied

Inuyasha began to leap in the trees, heading back to the village. Kagome was cuddled close to him, her cheek resting on his shoulder as she watched his silver hair flow in the wind from his speed.

Sango stretched, smelling the air outside of the hut. She leaned back against the outside walls of the hut, looking around. She heard movement from inside, as she looked at the door next to her.

"Sango, has Inuyasha and Kagome come back?" asked Miroku, popping out from the hut door. Sango had a small smile upon her lips while she shook her head.

"No, they haven't. I hope soon thou," said Sango, turning her head back, facing up at the sky above her.

"Sango, is something bugging you?" Miroku asked, walking up to his wife. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist, letting her head rest on his chest. She smiled, closing her eyes.

"I was just thinking," she said softly.

"About what?" he asked, looking down at her.

"What do you think if I go and rebuild my village?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Rebuild?"

"Yeah, like start a new demon exterminator village,"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes...It is a new beginning is it not?"

Miroku smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"Your right...Soon, we will leave and rebuild your village once more,"

Sango cuddled close to him. She looked behind him, smiling.

"They're back," she said. Miroku looked at her direction, smiling.

"'bout time...I was getting hungry,"

He sighed roughly, leaning against a tree. He looked around his land, his home. It was huge for one man to own, but so little for a full dog demon's taste.  
His long, silver hair moved along with the wind, swaying on his back. He wore a white haori with flower prints around the bottoms of the sleeves. He wore a plain white hamaka, with pointy black shoes around his feet. His golden eyes viewed his land, as his pointed ears twitched slightly to sound. He had his arms crossed, no expression upon his face.

Sesshomaru soon saw a young girl playing in the fields of yellow flowers. She giggled as her face glowed brightly of cheer. Her now long black hair was braided, as it was being tossed around at her movements and shining at the sunlight when it touched it. Her eyes were deep brown, with love, happiness and peace swimming in them.

She wore a blue kimono that reached to her knees as the rest was bare skin. She wore no shoes nor socks as her bare feet touched the cold ground.

"Rin, come here," said Sesshomaru, standing tall now. Rin looked up, holding a bundle of flowers in her arms. She smiled, soon skipping up to him. She was now in front of him, coming up to his chin in height.

"Yes my Lord?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I have to go for a while...stay here until I get back," he said

"May I ask why I can not come with you Lord?" she asked

"...Personally business Rin. Stay here until I get back,"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru,"

"And...don't go wandering around the lands at night, stay in the castle,"

"I will,"

"I'll be back,"

"I shall wait for your return,"

**Sorry for short chapter but...XD I was in a hurry to update. Meeting of Sesshomaru was short yes, but I will make his part longer...maybe...please review! I need some love...-pouts sadly- **


	18. Trouble In The Forest

**Hiya once more. –is lost in the world of weirdness- Okay, here's the news. My school had a hostage situation at gun point. Luckily, no one was hurt but shots were indeed fired. Of course, the guy had to run home to his mommy and was sent to a mental institution. High School…strange. And the day before this all happened, at night there was a gun shoot out at an celebration thingy called Apple Chill. Where I live, I am a bit freaked out. **

**Any who, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I have studying and tutoring to do. EOC are coming up, which are End Of Course Test that are like the EOGs. –sighs- So, sadly, school work comes first then this story. **

**Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, never will be mine but can't a girl have a fantasy? **

They were on their way home, back to the village. She was on his back, enjoying his scent as he jumped in the trees, the forest scent crowding around. His long sliver hair was sweeping across her face, mixing with her long black hair. Their dog ears twitched in the breeze, listening closely to the other's heartbeat and the sounds of the creatures within the forest.

Inuyasha slowed to a stop, everything going calm around him. He blinked before sniffing the air, a growl rumbling deep in his throat. Kagome looked up at the sound, blinking. He looked to his right, his eyes full of annoyance. Her grip tighten around his neck, hoping he would tell her what was bugging him deeply. She whimpered slightly, her lower lip layering over her upper.

It grabbed his attention, his golden eyes softening at her. He smiled small.

"Don't worry," he whispered calmly, as he helped her down on the branch under his feet. She held to the back of his red haori, her cheek resting on his back.

"What is it that troubles you?" she asked, her eyes trailing up to his. He was looking back at his right.

"Koga is coming," he whispered angrily, his hands resting on her hips as he led her to her left, his back still against her cheek. She gripped tighter on his haori.

"Why is he coming?" she whispered worriedly back.

"Feh, for you," he said

"Can't he get a clue I don't want him?"

"Wolf yokais don't have a brain,"

"Can't we just go back to the village,"

"Feh, I'm ending it now Kag. He can't and never will touch you unless he wants his arms out of his sockets,"

"You won't kill him will ya?"

"Feh,"

Sesshomaru was flying in the air, looking down at the ground as he past the trees. He watched the wind pick up below, frowning slightly.

"Such an interesting day it will be," he said in an even tone. He raised an eyebrow, catching the scent of his younger half-brother below and a…han'yo female? Unusually the scent was but it smelt familiar, but with a dog yokai scent to it. He sniffed again. It was the scent of the young miko girl that hanged around his brother.

And now, the scent of mated was lingering on her with her own new dog scent to it. He thought for awhile, still frowning.

"So, looks like my dear brother mated with the human girl that is now a dog han'yo?" he asked himself, thinking again.

The wolf yokai was heading fast towards them, his anger reaching to the sky. Sesshomaru sense the tension in the yokai below who was causing a tornado at his running pace.

Koga, wolf yokai prince of the wolf tribe was running in the forest, a dust tornado behind him and around. He was full of anger, lose and confused. Kagome, his called for mate was already mated by that mutt? He couldn't believe it. But also the scent of a dog mixed with her that wasn't Inuyasha, how could that be?

He was getting close to the couple, slamming into a stop. He was now facing the han'yos before him.

Miroku looked up, raising an eyebrow. He stood up slowly, looking out towards the forest. Sango looked at him, following him to his side. She was confused.

"Miroku, is something wrong?" she asked, putting down the blanket she was folding. Miroku was still looking out.

"Don't you feel something Sango?" he asked. Sango blinked but nodded slightly.

"Some what. What is the feeling?" she asked, still looking at him.

"Something bad is going to happen. I sense mixture of auras within the depth of the forest," he said

"Do you think…"

"I don't know what to think, Sango, but if it is, there must be a reason,"

Shippo was out in the flower field before his jerked his head up, sniffing the air. He looked behind him, his blue eyes going wide slightly and panic in his feature. He tossed the flowers in his hands up, jumping to his feet.

"Kagome…Inuyasha…be careful," he said, as he began to run back to the village where Sango and Miroku were.

"What do you want wolf?" demanded Inuyasha, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword Tetsusaiga. Koga was standing on another branch, his green eyes looking angrily at the han'yo.

"What do I want? What did you do to my mate?" he shouted, pointing at the girl that was hidden behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled.

"She ain't your mate, she's mine," he growled out, pulling out the Tetsusaiga, letting it transform into the famous fang it was known for.

"I claimed her before you did!"

"That was a statement claim, which I could break it!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, raising her head up slightly.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha whispered back, not taking his eyes off of Koga.

"We have yet another company," she said

"Huh…shit!" he shouted, jumping back slightly. There stood his older brother, Sesshomaru, high in the trees.

_Fuck, what is it with everyone coming here?_

"Pay attention dog-shit!" shouted Koga, his claws simmering. He began to show his fangs as he growled. Inuyasha looked back, growling angrily.

"Kagome, get out of here as fast as you can," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome began to shake her head, holding tight to his haori.

"No, I don't want to leave you here alone," she said, resting her forehead on his back. He growled.

"Kagome, get out of here," he said, a cold harsh tone resting on his voice. Kagome frowned at him, fear in her eyes.

"I don't want too," she said firmly, standing her ground. She released him, walking back, her back touching the bark. She closed her eyes once, before reopening them, seeing his eyes changing from gold to red.

"Enough," said Sesshomaru, jumping down from his post. He shot Koga a cold stare. Koga stood still, staring at the dog lord.

"Not without a fight," said Koga

"Then fight me. I, being a lord will not allow you to touch a dog's mate. You know how the rules go," said Sesshomaru

"Damnit. I made a claim on her and he took her. I have right to fight him!"

"A statement claim is not as a powerful as a bonding claim. You did not and will not have her,"

Koga stood there, falling to his defeat. Sesshomaru looked away from him to face the han'yos.

"Inuyasha, stay calm. Your mate is in no harm," said Sesshomaru flatly. Inuyasha was longing at him, his golden-red eyes boring into his. He growled, holding his Tetsusaiga at his side, ready to attack. Kagome walked slowly up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She whimpered as if it was a language between the two. She licked his cheek, hoping to get him back.

It worked. His eyes were back to gold and he stopped growling. The Tetsusaiga was put back into its holder. He looked at his brother.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" he asked roughly, hearing Kagome sigh softly.

"For you to follow me," said Sesshomaru

**I know I know. Short and crappy I bet. Please review and sorry again for the wait :sitting in the library for after school. Only a hour to go::groans loudly:**


	19. Home

Hiya! Hope you all been fine. 

Kagome was following Inuyasha at their fast pace, heading to what seemed like the Western lands. Sesshomaru told them to head there, and everything would be cleared up. After Koga had left, with a few curses behind, Sesshomaru took off, heading somewhere else.

Inuyasha was in front of Kagome, jumping through the trees till he had hit ground. She was trailing behind him, thinking and lost in her thoughts. She had her head down, seeing his feet as he ran and hers as well.

"We're almost there," said Inuyasha, slowing down at the sight of the western lands. She looked up slightly, nodded and slowed down her pace. She was soon at his side, looking away from him but straight ahead. Inuyasha stopped running as he reached a hill, and she done the same.

Inuyasha looked slightly down at Kagome, only to see the top of her head, and her dog ears. She was distance, away from him from what it seem. He raised an eyebrow, but nothing came to him of it except confusion.

"Kagome…" he said soon, but she shook her head.

"Sesshomaru is here," she said, turning her head around. Inuyasha blinked but looked at the direction she was looking out to. It was true, the dog lord was walking up to him, his tail blowing in the breeze and swaying at his movements.

"I see you have finally made it," said Sesshomaru, his voice still flat. Inuyasha crossed his arms into his haori.

"Feh, what was it that you needed to tell me?" asked Inuyasha, demanded his brother. The faster he got through this, the sooner he could talk to Kagome.

"You see that land behind you?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yeah, so?"

"That is yours," said Sesshomaru

"Mine?" Inuyasha was shocked. His land?

"Yes. Father wanted me to give you some of the western lands when you got a mate. You have a mate, you get that part of the land. However, from your left, that is mine so don't step onto it to claim it. From your right and on out till you hit the ocean, is yours," said Sesshomaru

"…"

"If you go further on, there is a huge, yet smaller then mine castle. That is yours," said Sesshomaru

"…" was all Inuyasha could come up with.

"Any problems?"

Kagome began to speak.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for showing us this and well, telling Inuyasha had land," said Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

"Now, I must go," said Sesshomaru

"Before you do, is it alright to ask you needed questions since you know more about the lands and the surroundings?" asked Kagome

"Fine. Just warn me before you do," said Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru left, heading back to his castle.

Inuyasha was looking back at his land. His. It rang in his head. He was now a lord.

Kagome released a sigh. She began to head towards the castle that Sesshomaru had pointed out. Inuyasha blinked before he followed her, waiting for the chance to grab her and talk to her.

Kagome was now flopped on a huge, puffy white bed, resting on a dark oak bed frame. The room was white of rice sheeted walls, a huge sliding glass door, revealing the ocean in the distance. The floor was made of dark wood, matching the bed frame. The bed was resting against the left wall as you entered the huge wooden door.

All day they had walked around the castle, viewing each inch of it. Downstairs was the waiting room, furnished with silky cloth, cushions, curtains of red, purple and dark blue. The kitchen was far in the west wing, as the bedroom was in the upper east wing. A hot spring was downstairs underneath her, and there were many, but empty rooms upstairs.

Kagome yawned, stretching out on the bed. She had the white sheets over her, keeping her cool but warm as she was ready to doze off. The glass door slid open, a han'yo in red standing in the middle. He closed the doors, walking closer to the bed his mate was resting upon.

"The lands are huge," he whispered to himself, staring at his mate. She was looking at him with tired eyes.

"Tomorrow we need to tell Sango and Miroku where we are. I also need to get Shippo," said Kagome

"Feh," Inuyasha said, crawling onto the bed. Kagome closed her eyes, the weight of his on her right side, "Kagome?"

"Um?" asked Kagome, her eyes still closed.

"What is wrong? You been quiet all day," Kagome opened her eyes slightly.

"It's just that, today was to weird," that was true to her. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yeah, a little but I wished I taught that shit his place,"

"Now you're sounding like Sesshomaru,"

"Feh like hell I will,"

Kagome smiled. She yawned, cuddling close to the high futon. She felt him move, wrapping his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. She was flushed against him slowly, her back to his now bare chest. He kissed her cheek and soon her neck.

"Night my love," he whispered softly. She sighed happily, her hands resting on his arms.

"Night love," she whispered back.

**Hoped you like! **


	20. A Dog's True Mating Way :Lemon:

The sun slightly beat into her eyes, waking her up from her slumber. She groaned barely, opening her blurry golden eyes. She blinked to get the blur out of her eyes, seeing the sliding glass door. She yawned, her black ears twitching as they tuned into the sounds of the castle and outside.

She felt movement from behind, and it was Inuyasha. He was still asleep, his arms now loosely around her waist. She turned her head slightly, seeing his face sleeping, peaceful, and calm. She smiled as she moved out of his embrace with ease. He must have been really tired if he didn't wake from her movements. She uncovered herself, now at the end of the bed, looking out of the window as stretched out.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha again, seeing that he was still asleep. She giggled before going into the closet in their room, grabbing a purple robe. She left the walk-in closet, running out of the room quietly. She closed the door, her footsteps heading down the stairs.

She carefully tried not to make a noise, tip-toeing around the cushions, corners and tables as she walked towards the hot springs. She saw the huge patterned door of what seem to be a picture of a dog yokai, she pushed it opened. There in front of her, was the steaming spring. She smiled, closing the door behind her.

Kagome placed her robe on a rock, laying it straight out. She stared at the hot water, seeing her image. Her hair was a mess to her eyes, and she looked a little out of place. She took of her clothes, her obi falling first to the ground. Her clothes resting in a pile under her feet as she moved to touch the water.

She sunk into the water, allowing it to come up to her shoulders. She rested her head back on a rock, her hair floating with the water under her. She closed her eyes, moving her feet around in the water. She opened them, as she began to clean herself.

She washed her skin, finding a washcloth nearby. Her let the cloth clean her legs, her feet, her arms, her shoulders, her stomach he back, before she dunked into the water, her hair becoming soaked.

She jumped back up slightly, taking a breath as she began to run her fingers through her hair. She shook her head to get the water out of her dog ears, rubbing them.

She felt something wrap around her shoulders, making her go stiff and still. She stopped her movements as she felt something rest by her neck. She tried to pick up a scent but the steam messed it up.

"Morning Kagome," said Inuyasha, kissing her cheek. Kagome sighed, relaxing. She rested back, her head resting on his shoulder. She smiled, placing her hands on top of his.

"Morning Inuyasha," said Kagome

"I see you were having fun. Why didn't you wake me?" he asked playfully. Kagome raised an eyebrow, looking at him with straight calm eyes.

"I don't always have to wake you up when I need and want a bath," she said

"Feh," he replied, looking away. She grinned before grabbing his arm. He blinked before looking back. She smiled a devilish grin, before pulling him off the rock that his knees rested on. Before he knew it, she tossed him into the water couple of feets away from her. She giggled, getting out of the water. She sat on the rim, watching him jump out. His hakama was soaking wet, his chest covered in water. His sliver hair was pasted on his bare chest and back. He shook his head, trying to get dry.

"Wench, you're going to pay for that," he said, his fingers moving as he began to take big steps towards. She giggled before screaming playfully.

"Sit!" she said, standing up. Inuyasha cursed before he was dunk back head log into the water. She grabbed her robe, wrapping herself in it. She began to run out of the room, running up the stairs.

When the spell wore off, he jumped back up, breathing for air. He looked at himself, getting out of the water.

"Oh she is going to get it now," he said, shaking himself dry. He began to run her path, following her scent.

He followed it till he got to his bedroom door, where it seemed to sit in the air. He raised an eyebrow before opening the door. He looked around the room, looking at the lump under the white sheets. He chuckled to himself.

"Feh, wench you need to find a better hiding place," he said, jumping slightly till he was on the bed, on top of her. She giggled, her head popping out from under the covers. She was still wearing her robe, the purple fabric resting on white.

He leaned in, his chin resting on the back of her shoulder as his hands rested on her hips. Kagome smiled.

"Like I wanted too," she whispered

"Feh," he said, his fingers beginning to move. She went wide eyes before she began to giggle uncontrollable. She began to toss of turn in his arms, laughing for air.

"St-Stop!" she giggled out, her hands clinching to the bed. He grinned.

"Say I give," he said, still tickling her.

"I give! I give!" she laughed out loud, her hair swaying slightly on her back. He stopped tickling her, but his hands still rested on her hips.

"That's for dunking me in the water the first time," he said, watching her breath fast. She smiled.

"And what do I get for the second time?" she asked, grinning.

"This," he said, untying her robe. He took it off of her, pulling the sheets over him. He tossed the purple robe to the floor, her bare body under him.

Inuyasha smiled before leaning in, kissing her hot clean shoulders, to her back. She moaned slightly, arching into the bed. His hands ran up her back, her stomach to her breasts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOlemon!OOOOOOOOOOOO

He gave them a squeeze, hearing her moan lightly into the pillow. He pushed back her long hair off her back, kissing her neck as he sucked on her skin. She arched into the futon more, her breasts digging into his palms. He ran his mouth over her back, letting his hands slide down her stomach, feeling her hot skin. She was breathing fast, her eyes looking at Inuyasha through the corner with passion. He grinned, nipping her skin. His hands roamed to her upper front legs, onto her inner tight. She moaned, feeling his fingertips tickle her womanhood entrance. She tried to turn over, but his body wait on her was preventing that task. She dug her fingers into the sheets, ripping them at her claws.

He kissed her back again, letting his lips linger on that skin. His fingers entered in her womanhood, feeling the juice she was beginning to make. He let his fingers circle around the edge, hearing her gasp and moan. He went deeper into her, thrusting. She let out a small scream, her scent beginning to spike his nose. He went back up to her neck and sucked on her mate mark as he moved his fingers in and out of her, watching her move in his touch. She was clawing at the bed, reaching for anything to hold to. She moaned again, her lips partly opened as she catch her breath.

He stopped, pulling his fingers out of her to see the juice on the tips. He licked it off, his golden eyes looking at hers. She as sweating slightly, her slim figure bare to him. She had her scent spiking, the good scent that drove him mad. He went to untie his hakama, becoming bare to her under the sheets. He laid on top of her, kissing her shoulder. His hands went to her hips, rising her up from the back end. His knees rested outside of hers, his legs wrapping around hers from behind.

"This hon. is the true dog way of mating," he said softly, moving her slowly down. She moaned loudly as he entered into her. She arched, her head resting on the pillow. He began to move slowly, hearing the slight moans of passion coming from her. He moved faster, and she followed him to the end. He knew his climax was coming, he felt hers too was at the end soon. He sped up, thrusting harder. She cling to the bed, arching as her head moved up, facing the ceiling. She panted out his name, but screamed it out as he thrust harder.

He stopped as he felt his seeds leave him and into her, something so natural to him now. She held her breath, feeling her body go tired. She felt him leave her body, as her legs fell to lay down. She rested her cheek on the pillow, closing her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Inuyasha ran his lips up her back to her neck, licking away the sweat. She smiled tiredly at him, feeling his arms go under hers. His hands went under the pillow, pulling it closer under her head. She placed her hands on top of his, squeezing his hands. He smiled, kissing her forehead.

The sheets covered from his lower back to his legs. He was laying on top of her as she soon fell to sleep.

Inuyasha smiled, still licking her cheeks and chin, wiping away the sweat. She was sound asleep, her breathing going back to a normal pace. He was ready to go to sleep till something hit him.

He sniffed the air, catching a different scent. He looking under him and at her stomach, raising an eyebrow. He soon thought before smiling. Kagome was now pregnant, as a another scent was building in her. He kissed her nose before laying his cheek on her shoulder.

He was to be a father soon, and he had a castle, a home to raise his new pup in. This time everything seemed to come easily.

Sango finished packing her bag. She was looking at the green bag as it was full of her belongings. She smiled weakly, picking it up and walking out of the hut.

"Miroku, why do you guys have to go?" whined Shippo, him sitting on the monk's shoulder.

"Because Shippo, Sango wants to go and I must follow," said Miroku

"But why are you going to leave me here and Kagome isn't?"

"I don't know Shippo. Kagome, I'm sure will come for you soon," said Miroku

"Shippo, if you want to, you can come for a while or you can stay here and wait," said Sango, tying the bag onto Kilala, who was in her huge form. Shippo pouted.

"I'll stay," said Shippo

"Then stop whining. When they come, tell them that we are in the eastern lands, Sango's village," said Miroku

"Fine," said Shippo quietly. Sango came over and placed a small kiss on the fox's forehead.

"We'll see you soon Shippo," said Sango, smiling. Shippo nodded, a smile on his face.

"See you soon too Sango," said Shippo

Miroku took the fox off his shoulder to the ground, walking over to Kilala. Sango waved back, hoping on first with Miroku wrapping his arms around her from behind. He smiled, waving at Shippo. Shippo waved back, watching as they took off into the sky, and out of sight. He flopped back onto his behind, pouting.

"What upsets ye Shippo?" asked Lady Kaede, coming to his side. He looked up slightly, still pouting.

"Where did Kagome and Inuyasha go?" asked Shippo

"I do not know, but don't ye worry. They will come back like they always do,"

"You're right," said Shippo

"In the meantime, do ye mind helping me?" she asked. Shippo shook his head.

"I don't mind," he said

**Okay-doke. I'll try to update soon. XD But I hoped you like my unexpected lemon. –evil laughter- Anywho, we shall see what shall come up…soon.**


End file.
